


Accepting the Liar

by BeeCeit



Series: They're good snakes, Brent [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AIN'T, Angst, But Mostly Hurt, Deceit Sanders Angst, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Alteration, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, ready, y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 67
Words: 16,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: READ THE TAGSREAD THE TAGSREAD THEMDeceit has finally decided that enough is enough. And if Thomas doesn't want to accept him, then, well... there's only one thing to do. And a suicide note doesn't work in person unless no one can remember it.





	1. Anxiously Awaiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, wow, hello. I still exist! I basically stopped writing Fan Fiction entirely, but I could hear this dialogue so clearly in my head it was killing me. These are going to be short and messy, warning you in advance. And, speaking of warnings, READ THEM!!! This fic is not going to be sweet and fluffy, and it's only gonna get rougher from here. And, without further ado, here you go.

Deceit took a breath before he sank down. He had to do this quickly. Straightening his hat, Deceit appeared in the room of the mind palace belonging to Virgil.

“Virgil. I don’t need to ask you something.”

Virgil nearly jumped out of his skin, whipping around like a bullet.

“Deceit! Jesus, dude, I’m gonna put a freaking bell on you. What are you doing in my room?”

Deceit smirked, but it didn’t meet his eyes.

“Like I didn’t say, I don’t need to ask you a question.”

Virgil rubbed his temple, “Fine, shoot.”

“In the Accepting Anxiety video… how did you do that?”

“How did I do what? Duck out?”

Deceit nodded, looking somewhat distant.

“I, uh… I went to the subconscious. Why are you asking, anyways?”

Deceit looked away, not answering.

“Dee. You aren’t planning on trying it, right? You know how dangerous that is for one of us. That’s-”

“Sui/side/”

“Not a laughing matter,” Virgil glared. “Deceit, I swear-”

“Deceit?” He smiled softly, bitterly. “Who’s she? Never heard of her.”

Before Virgil could protest, Deceit put a finger to his lips, effectively cutting off Anxiety. 

“Trust in me…” He sang softly, cupping Virgil’s jaw. 

He focused on their past. Every bittersweet interaction the two shared. Every little joke, every fight. ...It was better this way. It had to be. 

“Goodbye, Virgil.”

With a kiss to the forehead, every memory of the lying side that Virgil had was wiped away.

One down, three to go.


	2. Logically Lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit says goodbye to Logan, and reveals his true colors just a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days?? Better believe it! This chapter is a lot more in depth than Virgil's, for reasons you'll see after reading. And, as I promised, it only gets sadder. I forgot to mention before, but hopefully you picked it up, Deceit almost only lies but he can tell the truth if he concentrates enough. The lies would be in italics, but I don't know how to do that here. Anyways, before this note gets longer than the actual chapter, I'll leave you to it! Have fun!

Continuing on his grave quest, Deceit appeared in front of Logan's bed. He was still sleeping soundly and when Deceit looked at the clock he saw that it was only two in the morning.

“Well… thank you for not making this easy for me, Logan.”

Deceit pulled the logical side's computer chair closer to the bed and watched him silently for a moment.

“You'll probably be the easiest to say this to, out of all of you. You're simple. At least… you're simple when it comes to me. It's comforting, really, to have someone who hates you completely. Honestly… I'm sure you're the only one who'd approve of this, after all. My existence hurts Thomas… it's only logical.”

Logan groaned softly and twitched in his sleep, maybe from hearing his function said out loud.

Deceit froze and waited for him to still, before continuing quietly.

“What use am I, really? Self-preservation… that's what Patton called me, but he's wrong. That's Virgil's job, and he does it well. Perhaps I was ego once, but it's clear that Princey's taken that upon himself. ...I wonder if they'll receive my duties when I'm gone. As much as I'd hate to put more on Virgil's plate, it'd surely be less taxing than putting up with my continued presence.”

Deceit closed his eyes tightly.

“It's getting early. I believe it's time I cut off this monologue and do what I came for.”

In less than half the time it took for Virgil, Deceit erased himself from Logan's mind.

"Goodbye, curiosity."


	3. Morally Mismanaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Hell yeah! Get your tissues, folks

“You know, Patton… I think you'll not be the hardest one to say this to.”

Patton stirred slightly, but Deceit didn't notice, looking up at the ceiling and trying not to cry.

“Out of anyone here, you… Accepted me. Well, accepted me as much as you could. More than anyone could ask you could, certainly. Especially for a dark side like me,” He chuckled bitterly. “Hell, even the other dark sides don't accept me. I'm too good for them, they say. …You're all wrong about me, you know. I'm not… I'm not as black and white as you think I am.”

Deceit didn't notice Patton's frown.

“I'm… morally neutral. Dark sides, light sides… it's about association. Thomas thinks lying is wrong, so… well… here I am. But truthfully- imagine that, Deceit speaking truthfully- uh… oh, right, lying is a means to an end. I'm here to protect him, emotionally, as much as you are. Well… at least I'm supposed to be. … That doesn't matter. In another life, we might've even been friends.”

“Why not in this life?”

Deceit nearly jumped out of his skin and looked back down at a very awake and very worried Patton. 

“How much did you hear?”

“Everything. Deceit, are you alright? Why haven't you told us this before? It's… not even two in the morning.”

“You weren't supposed to actually hear that. You should go back to sleep, Morality.”

“No.” Patton sat up quickly and grabbed Deceit's gloved hand. “You wouldn't have come here if you didn't want to talk to me. I'm awake, now, so let's talk.”

“This just got so much harder.”

“What did?”

“Saying…” Deceit swallowed around a lump that suddenly appeared in his throat. “Saying goodbye. I'm saying goodbye.”

“What do you mean, goodbye?”

“I'm ducking out, Patton.”

“What? Deceit! You ca-”

“I have to. … I'm sorry, Patton.”

Patton clamped his hands around Deceit's wrist like a vice. 

“I won't let you.”

“Sorry to say, pops, but you don't get a say in this. I wish you the best.”

“No- No! Deceit!”

“Shhh… it's okay. Go to sleep, Patton. Sleep.”

Patton fought his hardest to stay awake, but Deceit's influence was too strong. Patton was asleep in seconds and his memory was changed Within minutes. 

“Goodnight, emotion. Take care of him for me. … And I'm sorry.”


	4. Creative Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THREE IN ONE DAY, FIST BUMPS ALL AROUND

When Deceit appeared in Roman's room, he had to carefully tip toe around crumpled balls of paper, random fabric scraps, and a bizarre assortment of googly eyes and sleigh bells in various sizes and colors.

“How doesn't your mind work, Princey?” 

The Disney drama queen in question was ever so gracefully slumped over on his desk, drooling puddles all over whatever the heck that project was.

“Burning ourselves out, Roman? Again?” Deceit clicked his tongue. “You know, it'll be Logan's lectures and Patton's smothering that will keep you afloat once I leave”

Deceit sighed, and gently picked up the sleeping Prince. 

“For old times sake, your Royal Highness. I'd better not have to do this again if my plan doesn't work out.”

Deceit layed Roman down on the dramatically detailed King bed. With a soft smile, he brushed his hair out of his eyes.

“Lucky you're a heavy sleeper, Roman. I have a lot to say to you before I go. … There was a time you didn't hate me, if you remember. Back when Thomas was a child. Back then I was just repression. Hiding everything Thomas didn't need to know, keeping the world innocent. Back when you were still imagination, Logan was curiosity, Patton was feelings…. The others didn't even exist, yet. We were best friends back then. You know, I wonder a lot if it was the scales that finally turned you against me. They didn't start until we were seven, after all. Until we all started narrowing and splitting and what have you.

“We didn't have any problems until then. You actually helped me lie in the beginning. A touch of creativity to really sell it. Two peas in a pod, us. I still hate myself for the way I let you take the blame for hurting Thomas with that jumping around game I encouraged you to start. Of course you don't remember that. I needed to play the villain to your hero. It just wouldn't do to have the hero so distraught about the villain. As far as you know, you've always hated me. As you should.”

Deceit wiped his eyes.

“No need to be the villain now, huh? … No need for this silly thing.”

Deceit took off his cape and threw it at the wall, letting it dissolve into nothing.

Roman jumped awake suddenly. “Virgil!”

Deceit ran back, but tripped on a bell and slid to the floor. Roman turned his head sharply at the sound and manifested his sword. 

“What are you doing here, you Lying Kaa?”

“Two Disney jokes in one statement, Roman? That's excessive, don't you think?”

“I believe your head is excessive.” Roman moved forward and held the blade against Deceit's throat.

“And here I was, hoping for an easy leave. Roman, think fast!”

Deceit manifested a snake and threw it at the Prince. While Roman jumped back with a high pitched yelp, Deceit rose to his feet in a fluid motion and slid behind Roman, cupping his cheek from behind. 

“Goodbye, old friend.”

With Roman memory wiped and unconscious, Deceit tucked him back in and kissed his forehead.

“Sleep well, my dramatic charge.” He took a deep breath. “Now… Off the see the wizard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeheeheeheeheeheeheehee


	5. Sleeping in spoilers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little preview of what's coming up around the bend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's technically still tonight, this counts as an update

As Deceit wandered the halls leading to the subconscious, he thought again if he was doing the right thing.

Patton wanted him not to go through with it. Maybe he really care- 

No.

Deceit knows all about false hope, he specializes in it. It was too late to rationalize now. He was already at the entrance to the subconscious. 

Deceit allowed himself one more glance backwards at the life he was abandoning, and stepped over the threshold.

The subconscious was a wild place. Nothing stayed the same in between blinks. It was darkness and light simultaneously. Color and bleakness, destruction and creation, silent as the grave and loud as a thousand drums.

The subconscious was the epitome of chaotic neutrality. Here would be where Deceit's painted existence would come to a close. Where his candle would finally be stuffed out. Where-

“Exsqueeze me, babes. You're blocking traffic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely not going to disappear for a week after this ;');');')
> 
> (I hope y'all are catching these hidden inconsistencies I'm scattering around)


	6. Lavender Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the climax, babes. (Get your mind out of the gutter)

Deceit nearly jumped out of his skin (again? Wow, maybe it's shedding season) and turned around. 

“Helloooo? Earth to cobra, anyone in there?”

“I- uh… python, actually…. Um… who are you?”

The other gasped offendedly and nearly dropped his Starbucks.

“Oh, hunnyyy,” he peeked over his sunglasses, eyebrows cocked. “Do they have WiFi at that rock you're living under? I'm Sleep. You can hold that applause, I know, I'm great. Everyone's favorite side.”

“But you're not a side?”

“Tell that to the writer, Sugarcane.”

“What?”

“What?”

Deceit blinked and looked around. “I have to admit, I didn't expect to see anyone else, here.”

“You just got lucky, scales. Hmm… let's see… hat, gloves, scales… your outfit's missing something, isn't it? You're shivering.”

“My cape. I'm cold-blooded.”

“Cape, got it. Well, the gloves imply you're hiding something. Snakes usually represent conmen and manipulators. Yellow means danger. So either you represent lying, or Thomas likes Gravity Falls so much he decided to make Bill Cipher a side.”

“Did you just do a literary analysis of my outfit to figure out who I am?”

“Was I wrong?”

“.... I'm Deceit.”

Sleep gave a satisfied cat smile and materialized a thick blanket, tossing it around Deceit's shoulders.

“As long as you don't make any Ratatouille jokes, you can call me Remy. So, short, dark and broody, what are we looking for in this corner of Thomas’ mind?”

“I'm looking for a way out. Permanently.”

“You're looking for the river, then,” Remy frowned. “You positive about that one, chief?”

“Positive.”

“Well… I guess I'll be your tour guide, today. It's about an hour's walk from here. Don't ask why, I don't make up the logistics here. But, since we've got time to kill, tell a girl what you're doing here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're reading into a lot of things, loves, I like to hide details in the way I word things.


	7. Imagining insecurity Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing Deceit and Remy, so I hope you like their characterization. Also, Remy is so fun to write.

“What do you care for?”

“Considering where we're going, I'd think you would appreciate having someone to talk to. Besides, I get lonely. There's not exactly a massive population in the subconscious.”

“I think that's the most serious I've heard you.”

“Oh, ew. I need more starbies. You any good at conjuring, babes?”

“I… guess? Why?”

“Hon, I need a venti salted caramel mocha frappuccino with five pumps of frap roast, four pumps of caramel sauce, four pumps of caramel syrup, three pumps of mocha, three pumps of toffee nut syrup, double blended with extra whipped cream, soy milk. Stat. Can you do that, babes?”

“What… the hell??”

Remy almost lost it, falling to the ground from laughing so hard. 

“Oh, I'm sorry, that was too hard to resist. How about two hot Cocoas?”

“That's it?”

“Whipped cream and cinnamon?”

“Done.”

Deceit snapped and conjured up two mugs of Cocoa, one in a yellow mug and one in a grey one.

“Yaaaass! Pop a squat, hon.”

Remy conjured a soft couch and sprawled out, patting the spot next to him.

“Wait, you can conjure just fine, why did I have to do that?”

“It's better when someone does it for you. Come on, sit.”

“I'm in a hurry.”

“What for? The River's not going anywhere. This is your last morning, babe, enjoy it.”

Deceit sighed and sat down, immediately Remy laid his legs on his lap.

“Come on, story time. What got you here?”

“It sounds stupid.” 

“The only stupid thing is trying to argue with me. Come on, let's hear it.” 

“I'm... bad for Thomas. He wants to be an honest person, he can't do that with me still here. And the sides hate me.”

“Mm. Drink the Cocoa, it's cold out here.”

Deceit took a sip. “It's not like they don't have reason to. Each of them. Lying… it isn't logical. It isn't morally right. It's a coward's move, and it's a door to trouble. And that's what I am. I /am/ lies. I'm not even sure why I can tell the truth now.”

“No idea. Keep going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :,)


	8. Pt. 2 Imagined Importance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're really not prepared for this one, y'all. Don't forget about the warnings.

“I've got to be honest, I thought you'd be trying to talk me out of this.”

“Would that have stopped you?”

“No.”

“Then what's the point? You'd have just found a way there yourself. What I can do is offer you a friendly face before you go. … I've never understood the bad rep grim reapers get. I mean… whatever comes next, heaven, hell, whatever… how terrifying would it be to go there alone?”

“Do you think there's a Hell for sides?”

“I think you're about to find out. ...Cocoa's empty, you ready to keep going, babes?”

Deceit gulped and downed the rest of the cup. “Yeah.”

“Great. Upsie Daisy.” 

Remy snapped and had them both standing, making the couch disappear. 

“Let's get this show on the road.” 

With another snap, they were standing on the cliff of the mindscape’s very own river Styx.

“I thought it was an hour's walk?”

Deceit was starting to second guess his decision.

“I think we've figured out everything we need to. Best of luck, Deceit. Hope you find your peace.”

Remy disappeared without a snap, and Deceit wasn't positive he'd ever felt this lonely.

“For Thomas… I'm doing this for Thomas.” He reminded himself.

He was doing this for Thomas. He was doing this for the Darks. He was doing this so they didn't have to hear him worrying over them. He was doing this for the Lights, so they wouldn't have to fear the shadow lying in the corner. He was doing this for Virgil, so he wouldn't have to dwell on their past. So he wouldn't have the snake skinned side calming him with innocent half truths when the world got too heavy for his anxiety to handle.

...wait…

He was the one who kept Thomas optimistic. The one who told Patton that the world was more good than bad, that happiness was a guarantee. Who kept Logan from spiraling too far by distracting him with logical fallacies. The one who protected Roman, kept him safe.

He was needed… he was important… he had to get out of here!

And that's exactly when Deceit slipped and fell backwards into the canyon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act V, scene I: William Shakespeare, Midsummer Night's Dream


	9. Alive and apologetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teaser of the next chapter, since I was a bit of an ass with that last one... Mildly sorry for that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a plane to the other side of the country tomorrow, so be prepared for inconsistent posting depending on how much longer this goes

No matter how many times he was heckled about it in the future, Deceit would never admit that he took three minutes to realize that he wasn't actually falling.

“Do you think we should tell him?”

“Nah, let him work it out. This is funny.”

Deceit finally opened an eye and looked down to realize that he was sitting on a massive pillow pile.

“What… the…”

“Language!” 

“....heck.”

Deceit realized that the first voice definitely wasn't Remy, and that there were even more voices speaking in the background. Three more voices, actually. 

He wasn't in the subconscious. He was in Thomas’ living room. And Thomas was /not/ happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act 4, Scene 2, lines 70-78: Much Ado About Nothing, William Shakespeare


	10. Alarmed and alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and confusing, with absolutely no answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to wake up at 3:30 AM and it is currently 11:03, but sleep is for the weak

“What even /is/ that thing?” The Prince yelled, holding out his Katana.

“Roman! Don't be rude. He's obviously scared as it is, and that's no way to talk about people,” The Fatherly side chastised. “Now put your sword away before I take it away.”

Deceit opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally figuring out the words he wanted to say.

“I… how did I get here? I thought I jumped?”

“Jumped where?” Asked Thomas, still in his onesie and very very tired.

“In the su- nevermind, it doesn't matter. None of you know who I am, right?”

“I'm sure I can guess,” Roman sneered. “I caught you prowling around the imagination with Sleep. What did you do to him, you fiend?”

“Roman. Coming from the literal embodiment of Anxiety, here, I don't think we have to be afraid of this guy. He's terrified, I can feel it.”

“No… no, he's right. I am a villain. I don't care about any of you, and I'm not afraid. I won't be going to my room now. And I definitely won't be back. Thomas, you definitely shouldn't be afraid of me.”

Deceit sunk back into his room and fell onto his bed, already regretting his choices.

“You kinda fucked that up, babes, not gonna lie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act 3, Scene 2, lines 451-453: A Midsummer Night's Dream


	11. Regretting Ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEAR LORD, LET ME SLEEP

“Remy!”

“I know. You're excited to se-”

Deceit grabbed Remy's shoulders and pulled him into a concrete hug.

“Oof! Boa constrictor, ease up. Oxygen, good, need it. Help.”

Deceit let go, embarrassed.

“OHMIGOD YOUR SCALES CAN BLUSH?? THAT'S ADORBS! YOU'RE LIKE A STRAWBERRY MILKSHAKE!”

“Strawberry milk snake.”

Remy fell off the bed from cackling and Deceit regretted every life choice he ever made.

“Deee, you're too much. You're my new best friend and there's nothing you can do to stop it. I'm making bracelets.”

“We've known each other for like two hours.”

“To be fair, it was a pretty dramatic two hours. And speaking of draamaaaa… gurl!” He sat up and flicked Deceit's forehead. “You had the perfect opportunity to fix everything! Whole new life! What happened??”

“I panicked! I don't know how to be a good guy! I just know how to be the bad guy for the greater good.”

“Oh, bless your heart, you adorable moron. You're not a good guy, genius! And you're not a bad guy, either, you're just a guy! You're morally nuetral, you said it yourself.”

“Well, yeah, but- wait, I said that to Patton.”

“Yep, you did. And I heard it. I'm a function, not a side, I don't have half as many limitations. I'm Sleep, sugar cube. Assume I know everything.”

He booped Deceit for good measure.

“I'm going to pretend that isn't mildly terrifying.”

“Yeah, that's probably in your best interest. So is answering that door. Later, bitches.”

Remy disappeared right as a knock was heard outside the door.

“Kiddo, can you let me in? We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'll just die


	12. Paternal Patience (nonexistent)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny chapter right before I board this flight

“What the hell?”

“I'll give you until three, then I'm coming in. Okay? One…”

Whatthehellwhatthehellwhatthehellwhatthehell,whatthehellwhatthehellwhatthehellwhatthehell???”

“Two… Deceit, don't make me do this. … Alright, three.”

Before Deceit could react, Patton was in his room, Bobby pin in hand. 

“You better stay right there, Mister. I'm not afraid of knocking you out if I need to. We need to talk about what just happened. And I'm not going easy on you this time. So make yourself comfortable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish me luck, bitches!


	13. Fatherly Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this uwu bean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally fluff time, babes

“P- Patton. I don't mean… Morality. What aren't you doing here? I'll… I'll bite you for trespassing! I'm poisonous!”

“Well, I'm not planning on eating you, so it's venemous. Plus I already know you're not. But more importantly, you can drop the villain act. I remember everything.”

“But I erased your memories. I know I did.”

“I'm a complex trait, Deceit. I'm nostalgia, too. My room told me everything as soon as I woke up. But before you ask anymore questions, there's something I have to do.”

Deceit took a step back, afraid of what Patton might do, but he was entirely unprepared for the massive attack hug he was subjected to. 

“I was so scared! I tho- I thought you were gone for good! Why wo- what happened?”

“I, uh… I jumped. Into the subconscious, the river. I'm not positive how I'm still here. I'm guessing Remy tricked me, but I can't say I'm mad.”

“You… oh, my,” Patton took a deep breath and flashed him a worried, but big grin. “Come with me. Let's make some cookies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And this our life, exempt from public haunt,  
> Finds tongues in trees, books in the running brooks,  
> Sermons in stones, and good in everything." Act II, Scene I, As you like it: William Shakespeare


	14. Baking Buddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's messy and not the greatest, but it's something. Also, get ready to love Patton even more

“Just so you know, you're making cookies with me no matter if you want to or not.”

Deceit blushed slightly and nodded. 

“Great! Don't worry, the others are working on a script right now, the kitchen's all ours. Come on.”

Deceit walked close behind him, nervously looking around while he did, but trying not to make it obvious.

“They don't not know about this, right?”

“No, I told them I wanted to watch a movie out here alone.”

Deceit relaxed finally.

“Thank you. … You don't have to do this, you know.”

“Do what, Dee?”

“Pretend to like me. I know you worry over how I'll affect Thomas if I leave, but I'm not going to try, again.”

He didn't mention that he was sure Thomas would've been fine, anyway, mostly because he knew Remy would show up just to kick his ass for that.

“Who says I'm pretending anything?”

Patton kept up his positive, carefree voice, but Deceit could see how he was shaking. 

“We aren't friends, Patton.”

“Yet. Chocolate Chip or Snickerdoodles?”

“... Chocolate chip.”

Patton pulled out two aprons from the drawer under the stove.

“Here you go, made it special for you.”

He handed Deceit a yellow apron with black edges. It had an applique of the snake emoji and the words “hiss the cook”. Patton's grin could light up the bottom of the ocean.

“Patton… I…”

“Do you like it? It looks like it fits right, I was worried about that.”

“Patton, I love it! It's perfect! I've never… I've never had someone make anything for me…”

“That's what I'm here to fix. Grab the cookbook from the cabinet and let's get cracking.”

Deceit couldn't have groaned louder at the fact that Patton was holding up a carton of eggs. But he couldn't have hidden his giggle, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A friend is one that knows you as you are, understands where you have been, accepts what you have become, and still, gently allows you to grow." -William Shakespeare


	15. Manipulating Morality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LIGHT AND FLUFFY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IN ADVANCE

“You know that was funny, you don't need to EGGxaggerate!”

“Oh! Patton, you're really MILKING it.”

“That was great! You really are a CHIP off the old block.”

“Oh, now you're just BUTTERING me up.”

“I don't need to! You're like a FLOUR!”

Patton laughed so hard that he dropped said bag of flower and it exploded all over both of their faces, making them cackle like hyenas.

“God, Morality, that was awful.”

“Made you laugh, though. ...I don't think I've ever heard you laugh, before.”

“I didn't exactly have anything to laugh at.”

Patton frowned, then gave him a sad smile.

“Well, now you do. … You don't have to play the bad guy, you know. I know you just want to be loved,” he played with the sleeve of his hoodie. “Thomas wants to be a more honest person… that doesn't mean he can't still have you. It doesn't mean he hates you, either.”

“Patton, that's… exactly what I needed to hear. How did you know I felt that way? I only told… wait… did Remy put you up to this? Is that why you're being nice to me?!” Deceit looked around for the function, furious.

“Calm down, Dee. I don't even know who Remy is. Please, let's just get back to baking.”

“No. … No, I don't need your pity or anyone's. I'm fine just like this. This is why I didn't say goodbye to you when you were asleep. I didn't know you'd do this. I believe you, absolutely. I didn't think the great Morality Sanders would be better than this. And for your information, I love myself!”

Patton held his hand over his mouth, tears streaming down his face like a fountain.

“Decei-”

“Don't get away from me! I'm not leaving! Don't call me when Thomas needs me, I want to see you!”

Deceit stormed back to his room, cape billowing behind him, and slammed the door shut.

Falling onto the bed, he let one tear fall before making himself stop.

He knew this seemed too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "To thine own self be true, and it must follow, as the night the day, thou canst not then be false to any man." : 'Hamlet' (1601) act 1, sc. 3, l. 58 -Willam Shakespeare


	16. Assuring Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused, you're doing it right

“D- D- Deceit, can I c- c- come in?”

Deceit wanted to say no, stay curled up and sulk, but he would never be able to ignore a side in need. Virgil sounded absolutely terrified. Deceit opened the door and was knocked to the floor by Virgil's vice like grip.

“T- tell me I'm okay. Tell me everything is going to be okay!”

Deceit frowned and rubbed the anxious side's back.

“You're going to be okay, Virgil. There's nothing to be afraid of. Thomas is perfectly safe. He's home, nothing bad can happen to him at home. And if Thomas is okay, so are we. There's nothing that can hurt you, Virgil.”

“You promise, Dee?” 

“I promise.” 

Virgil curled up on top of Deceit. He couldn't exactly place why, but Virgil seemed so much smaller than usual. He looked almost more like a teenager than the nearly thirty year old he was.

“Virge, I-”

Virgil cut him off. “Dee, you know I love you? You're like a big brother to me. The other sides, too. They just need to come around. You know you're important, right? You keep us safe! Promise you'll never leave?”

“Virgil, why-”

“Promise me, Dee!”

“I promise, Virge. I promise. I'm not going anywhere.”

Virgil smiled, relieved, and laid his head on Deceit's chest.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "All the world's a stage,  
> And all the men and women merely players;  
> They have their exits and their entrances,  
> And one man in his time plays many parts" :As You Like It, Act II, Scene VII- William Shakespeare


	17. Surprise snippets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chunk of what's coming tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, thank you for commenting, everyone!! It's really helped motivate me to keep writing, I've never had this many commenters before, and I've never written anything this long, before. I think it's safe to say there's a correlation. Thanks so much, you guys! (I know y'all Sympathetic Deceit stans are as starving for content as I am)

Nearly as soon as Deceit had felt truly comfortable and pushed his doubts aside, Virgil suddenly jumped up, seemingly perfectly fine.

“Thanks, Dee. I'll see you at dinner.”

Deceit looked up and suddenly Virgil was gone, Roman standing in his place.

“Ah, Deceit. Just the side I wanted to talk to.” 

“That makes one of us.”


	18. Creative Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know he isn't even in this chapter, but it's Virgil's birthday and you best believe I love that emo boy! Happy birthday, Virgil!

“Deceit, I must ask that you drop your villainous pretence. Neither of us believe it. In fact… you care much more deeply than you lead us to believe, don't you?”

“Do try to read me, Roman. It certainly isn't annoying at all.”

“Your mask is cracking, my naga Knight. Why are are so afraid to let us in?”

“Because I'm not wicked. I'm not wicked, and you're not good. We can never not be friends.”

“Except we already were. Deceit, I know that you do much more than you act like. I know everything.”

“Everything? … You can't know everything! I've erased your memory, you shouldn't even know who I-”

“Deceit, I know you're the one who guards me. Who takes my blows for me. That's where the scales come from, after all, right? There weren't so many when we were young. Is that not why you wear so much clothing?”

“Roman, I'm warning you. Get out of my room.”

“Deceit, listen to me,” Roman ignored Deceit's flinch and grabbed his shoulder. “I love you, Deceit.”

Deceit went pale and stared at him.

“I love you as much as Virgil, or Patton, or even the Microsoft nerd. You are family, Deceit. Don't you want to be family? Don't you want to be loved?”

“I… of course.”

“Then you only have to promise me one thing.”

“Roman… Anything…”

“Stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You told a lie, an odious damned lie; Upon my soul, a lie, a wicked lie." -William Shakespeare


	19. Memories to madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If something seems off, you're on the right track

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of curiosity.... What name do you like for Deceit? I've got a few different ones in mind

“Roman… of course I'll stay. I wonder… do you remember…?”

“Being pride? Yes…” he chuckled. “Big brother Deceit. … How are they?”

“They still miss you. Inias especially, but he won't admit it. And Raph…”

“And Raph doesn't…”

“Only when he needs to. It… Doesn't hurt as much as it used to. I'm just glad he's satisfied with just hitting me. It could be worse, really.”

“It won't be. I promise you.”

“Roman, you can't promise that.”

“But I can. As long as you stay, I can promise you anything.”

“Roman, I'm not sure I-”

“Roman, Deceit! It's dinner time!” 

“Come along, Deceit. We musn't keep our dear Patton waiting. I'm so glad you're staying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I have not from your eyes that gentleness and show of love as I was wont to have" Julius Cesar, Act 1, Scene 2, Lines 34-35: William Shakespeare


	20. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE REALLY GETTING INTO THIS MESS, BABES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to everyone who's already guessed what's going on

Deceit didn't remember moving, but he was already sitting at the dinner table.

“Deceit, I must apologize.”

He turned to look at Logan.

“I see, now, that you are essential. Thomas needs you as much as any of us. You are as much a side as any of us. You're staying, yes?”

“Of course he's staying.” Said Virgil. Patton and Roman nodded and hummed in agreement.

Deceit couldn't explain the shiver going down his spine, but something was definitely wrong.

He didn't miss the glare from all sides when Remy appeared in front of him.

“Gurl! Finally, I found you!” Remy grabbed his shoulders. “We need to get out of here. Now.”

“What are you talking about? Get out of whe-”

“This isn't real, Deceit! You're in the-”

Roman snapped and Remy disappeared.

“This is a sides only party. No disgraceful functions allowed. Now, Deceit. Eat up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I dreamt a dream tonight
> 
> And so did I
> 
> And what was yours?
> 
> That dreamers often lie" 
> 
> : Act 1, Scene 4, Romeo and Juliet - William Shakespeare


	21. Sides and sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, I REALLY SUCK AT WRITING ACTION SEQUENCES AND CONFRONTATION, BUT HERE'S THE MELTDOWN, FINALLY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can already hear the first pumps of all the theorists in the comments who were onto me chapters ago

“Roman is right. You hav-” Patton suddenly shook his head and grabbed Deceit's shoulders. “Deceit, this isn't real. This isn't safe. We have to go, now, before you-”

“Patton, Patton, Patton.” Roman clicked his tongue repeatedly and stood, eyes flashing pure white. 

Logan joined him, his voice taking on the same disturbing monotone. “Can't you see, Morality? He's safer here than he's ever been.”

“He's loved, here. He belongs, here. We'll keep him happy, here,” Virgil pulled Patton aside and took his place. “Dee, when's the last time you felt this warm? No freezing from the cold in the Darkscape? No ache in your stomach from skipping days of meals to avoid them. No one can hurt you here, Dee. You can't hurt Thomas here, Dee. Stay with us and everything will stay happy like this.”

“Deceit, don't listen to them! They're telling you what your mind wants to hear! This isn't what you need! We can be like this, we can be BETTER than this, but you have to give us the chance! Come back with me!”

Patton tried to hold his hand out to him, but Roman stepped forward and laid the blade of his sword against his throat.

“L- let him go!”

“Deceit, he's weak. He's cruel. He doesn't love you. He'll NEVER love you. We love you, Dee. Stay with us, and let us love you.”

“This… this isn't love!”

Deceit grabbed Virgil's wrist and flung him to the ground, then knocked Roman into the table in a second quick movement.

“Come on, Patton. Let's get you home.”

Deceit wrapped his arms around Patton and disappeared back into the real light sides common room. But not before hearing one last yell of desperation from the fake Virgil.

“DON'T YOU DARE TRUST THEM! THEY'RE FAKER THAN WE ARE, DAMIAN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "To say the truth, reason and love keep little company together nowadays." -William Shakespeare


	22. Home again, home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is finally back in the mindscape. Surely everything will be alright, now. .... Right?

Deceit let Patton go as soon as they touched down in the living room. As much as Deceit ached for the physical contact, Patton likely wouldn't appreciate it.

“Patton, are you not alright? Nothing in there didn't hurt you, yes?”

“No, I'm fine. Just… disoriented. I need a second.”

“Deceit! You're back!” Thomas looked… relieved? 

Deceit was incredibly confused.

“No. I understand what's going on. What didn't happen? Where aren't the others?”

“Kiddo, they're still looking for you. You were in the imagination for hours, I only found you by luck.”

“I still understand. Why… why weren't you looking for me? I'd thought… well…”

Thomas frowned and took a step closer.

“You thought what, Deceit?”

“I hadn't thought you'd be glad. To not be rid of me, that is.”

“Deceit… you're still a part of me. I know I… I still can't promise I trust you, really. But that doesn't mean I want you gone. Promise me you'll stay here?”

Deceit startled and took a step back. Patton grabbed his hand.

“Thomas means here in the mindscape. You're out of the imagination. Just promise that you won't try ducking out, again.”

“Where's the fun in that, Padre?”

“Damian, stop. Don't… don't pretend you're emotionless like that. You aren't. After all… you're my opposite. I understand you more than anyone.”

“You understand nothing! And don't call me Damian!”

“Dee, calm down. I understand you're scared-”

“I'm not! Leave me alone!”

Deceit pulled his wrist out of Patton's grip and tried to duck out, but he was yanked back up by the collar and pulled into a tight hug. He couldn't help but to relax and rest his face against the rough leather.

“You're not going anywhere, Hun. Breathe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If you have tears, prepare to shed them now." -William Shakespeare


	23. Wayward and weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, y'all, I have no idea where this story is heading anymore

“Remy… I don't-”

Remy just hugged him closer.

“It's alright, Dee. Just breathe. Everything will be fine. Whatever you saw in there, the-”

“The thing is back. Thomas, has it done anything to hurt you?”

Deceit frowned and pulled away.

“Roman. This isn't a pleasant surprise. You're in one piece? How wonderful.”

Roman began to pull out his sword, but Virgil stopped him.

“Roman, whoever he is, we should hear him out first.”

Thomas looked bewildered. 

“Roman, how don't you know who he is? We made a whole video with him.”

“Because I erased their memories, Thomas. Patton, as well, but apparently it worked.”

“What was your intention, villain? To infiltrate our home?”

“My intention was to disappear. I forgot to erase Thomas’, but I'm not sure I could. Remy stopped me, though I'm still positive how or why.”

“Remember when I snapped us off of the couch? Yeah, I actually snapped us to the imagination.”

“But why?”

“Because you deserve another chance. I wanted to show you how good life could be, I didn't expect them to try and make you stay.”

“Remy… I do- w-woah-” Deceit wobbled in place, and probably would have fallen over if it weren't for Remy's grip on him.

“Hey! Easy, there, Dee. What's going o- ...oh my fucking God, bitch, he fucking dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Love me or hate me, both are in my favour. If you love me, I'll always be in your heart... If you hate me, I'll always be in your mind." -William Shakespeare


	24. The chapter that doesn't actually feature the main character at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I love Remy so much, I can't even tell you. Most of his character here is based on @RemyTheRebel on Twitter, they're amazing and I love them.

“Wait, he's dead??”

Logan sighed.

“Thomas, meet Sleep. He speaks exclusively in memes. I believe Deceit is sleeping.”

“Don't objectify me like that. ...I also speak in Gay.”

“How… Does one speak in Gay?”

“It's a carefully guarded secret. And by that I mean spend two hours on Twitter and you'll see.”

Patton fiddled with his hoodie.

“Kiddos, can we maybe worry about that after we take care of Da- Dee?”

“You know, pops, I am capable of multitasking,” he picked Deceit up like he weighed nothing and turned to look at Patton. “Wait, hang on. He told /you/ his name first??”

“I sorta… found out by accident. Imaginary Virgil yelled it out as we were leaving.”

“Imaginary Virgil, huh?” The real Virgil rolled his eyes. “Let me guess, he was a complete edgelord asshole with fangs or some shit?”

“Virgil, language! And no… actually, he was sweet. And scared… like a little kid. Kiddo… maybe it's time we talk about your history.” 

“My history? Patt, I don't think now is the time. Shouldn't we be worried about that guy?”

“I /am/ worried about him, Virgil. That's why I'm asking. Kiddo, when you were with the dark sides… who else was there?”

Thomas stayed quiet, but watched very intensely.

“Well… I mean… there was envy. Uh, Rage… Pride… I don't really remember him, though. And, uh… there was… there was…”

“There was Deceit. Virgil… when you looked at him, what did you feel?”

“I felt… scared.”

“You felt scared of him?” Roman started pulling his sword back out.

“Not of. For. He made me feel… safe, if that makes any sense. Like a…”

“Like a what, Virgil?” 

“Like… a big brother. ...oh God!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Like one   
> Who having into truth, by telling of it,   
> Made such a sinner of his memory,   
> To credit his own lie." : The Tempest -William Shakespeare


	25. Cuddly Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it, and happy holidays to everyone else! Here's my Christmas gift to y'all, hopefully it isn't too angsty
> 
> (This scene is the flashback Virgil started in the last chapter)

~~~~~~~

“Ray! Enias! Virge! Come on down! It's Christmas!”

Virgil snapped awake and giggled, springing up out of bed.

He saw a set of purple and yellow pajamas laying on his chair with a sticky note. ‘Merry Christmas, little Storm Cloud. Get dressed fast and hurry down.”

Virgil laughed and slipped them on, then ran down the stairs two at a time. (Panicking that he might fall the whole way down, but letting his excitement get the better of him nonetheless.)

“Vee! Merry Christmas, buddy. Pancakes will be ready in a few minutes.” 

Deceit had on what was more or less a Santa Suit in Black and yellow, and his bowler hat had a bit of mistletoe tucked into the band.

“Dee!” The giggly anxious side jumped up on him, nearly tipping Deceit over.

“Well well well! Aren't we excited this morning?”

“I's Chrisis, Dee!”

Deceit chuckled and put his hat on the young side's head.

“I think you mean Christmas, little one.”

“Tha's what I said! Chrimas!”

“You're adorable, little one. Sit, the pancakes are ready.”

Virgil nearly tripped over himself on his way to his chair and jumped up. His head was just two inches over the table now without his booster seat, but Deceit assured him that he'd grow.

“I'll go and check on the others. Stay here. And no peeking at the presents!”

Virgil giggled and pinkie promised.

“Good boy.”

Virgil didn't know how long Deceit was gone for, but he'd already finished two service and the rest of the pancakes were freezing.

“You didn't peek, did you?” Virgil had no idea why, but Deceit sounded a little breathless. He was used to it, though. And he knew Deceit would never answer if he asked.

“Nuh uh! I didn’ look! Imma good boy! … Where's Ray Ray?”

“They… they aren't coming, Vee. It'll be just us again, this year. … But we know how to make our own fun, right?”

“Right…”

“Come on, Vee. It's present time!”

Deceit picked up the little side and carried him over to the tree. He sat with Virgil in his lap. 

“I gotta give you mine first, Dee!”

Deceit chuckled and kissed his head.

“If you insist.”

Virgil climbed under the tree and came out with a large piece of paper.

“I made you a card! Open it! Open it!”

Deceit's soft smile turned into a massive grin when he opened it. After shaking off the layers of glitter enough to be able to see, he saw a drawing in crayon.

“What's this, Virgil?”

“It's our family! See? That's you, and that's me! We're holding hands! And Ray and Eni are over in the corner.”

“Is that… a cape, Virgil? Did you draw me with a cape?”

“Yeah! Cuz you're like a superhero! You protect me and Mister Thomas, and everyone!”

“Virgil, I… I don't know what to say… thank you.”

“You're welcome, Dee! Now it's my turn! My turn!”

“Hold your horses, Vee,” Deceit chuckled, pulling a lumpy package out from under the tree. “Here you are.”

Virgil tore it open like a pirahna. Inside was a soft purple and black jacket with patches all over it. 

“Dee! I love it!” 

He jumped up and put it on, it was practically a dress on him now and he was almost buried in the hood, but his smile shone out from inside like a flashlight.

“I can make one that actually fits you, of course, if you'd like. I only thought, since you're always stealing mine-”

“No, it's perfect!” Virgil giggled and spun around in a circle. “It's like a big big hug! Thank you, Dee!”

“Of course, little brother. I love you, Vee. Merry Christmas.”

“I love you, too, big brother! Merry Christmas!”

And if Deceit had that card framed to this day in his room, that was no one's business but his. Nor was the jacket that Virgil couldn't bring himself to get rid of, even if he couldn't remember how he'd gotten it.

No matter how lonely either of their Christmases got.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "At Christmas I no more desire a rose  
> Than wish a snow in May’s new-fangled mirth" :  
> Love’s Labours Lost (Act 1, Scene 1) -Willam Shakespeare
> 
> (Christmas wasn't a common celebration until 200 years after Shakespeare's time, so appreciate the lengths I go to the be cryptic)


	26. Waking Wildly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much new information in this one, but the sides interact more and that's good
> 
> Hope everyone's having a good holiday   
> (What the heck was that new video? Twas a fun and unexpected acid trip)

“-gil? Virgil, kiddo?”

Virgil blinked rapidly and looked up, Patton was watching him closely, nervously. Very close, actually. …. Virgil was laying in his lap on the floor.

“Patton, don't smother him. Let him breathe. Roman, go get some water. Thomas, deep breaths. Remember, four seven eight.”

“I'm fine. Don't… I'm fine.” 

“Easy, Virgil. Slowly.” Pain said softly, helping him up.

Thomas was biting his thumbnail, doing his best to keep calm.

“Virge… what was that?”

“I don't know, Thomas. A… memory? I guess? It doesn't make sense though. We never…”

“Never what, Virgil?”

“We never had Christmas. The dark sides, we all hated each other. But… Deceit and I, it looked like we were friends. I even called him my brother. He… gave me this jacket… what?”

Logan adjusted his glasses, calculating.

“Virgil, remind me what Deceit represents.”

“Um… lying, that's the obvious one. Hiding things… he's the one that decides which memories Thomas suppresses.”

“Is it possible, then, that he could erase the memories of a side?”

“He can.” Interrupted Patton. “He erased everyone's memories of him before he left. I only remember because of my room.”

“I don't understand, though. Why would he have erased memories of him that were happy? That one… that feels like one he blocked a long time ago. Like, years.”

“That would make sense. While I can't remember any interactions with him, I can remember mentioning him, I've discussing him with one of you in passing.”

“Kiddo… maybe you should talk to Deceit about this.”

“Where is he?”

“Sleep took him to his room before you passed out. Perhaps it's best we all go. Thomas-”

“Focus on things that would make me lie? I've got it. … Are you all ready?”

With a nod from the three sides in the room, Thomas closed his eyes and focused. The four slowly sunk down. 

When Roman finally returned with Virgil's water to find them all gone, he squinted and grabbed the hilt of his sword. The damned snake would pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know that Thomas' kitchen is set up so that Roman would easily be able to see what's happening in the living room, but we're going to ignore that because drama)
> 
> "Prophet may you be! If I be false, or swerve a hair from truth, when time is old and hath forgot itself, when waterdrops have worn the stones of Troy, and blind oblivion swallowed cities up, and mighty states characterless are grated to dusty nothing, yet let memory, from false to false, among false maids in love, upbraid my falsehood!" -William Shakespeare


	27. Remember me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S TECHNICALLY STILL TODAY BY FIVE MINUTES, I CAN HONESTLY SAY THAT I UPDATED. 
> 
> This one feels a bit weird and out of character towards the end, but you can blame my cold for that

“I was wondering how long you'd take. Sup, Anxi?”

“It's Virgil.”

“Yaaaaaass, queen! My little Virgey's finally opening up!”

“It's just Virgil, Ratatouille.”

“Gurl, I will hit you.”

“Ratatouille?” Thomas asked, confused.

“Name's Remy. Nice to meet you for real, Thomas. Anywho, I know y'all came for a reason.”

Patton pushed past Remy with a timid sorry and hovered over Deceit.

“He's alright, pops. Just asleep. And I'm keeping him that way.”

“What? Why?” 

“He overspent himself. In most cases, he can't tell the truth unless he's in pain. He can if he tries really hard, but not for more than a few minutes.”

“Remy… does that mean… when he came to my room…”

“I guess heartache counts. Unless there's something else he hasn't told me. I wouldn't be surprised, he's not exactly an open book.”

“He used to be…”

“Virgil? ...Kiddo, what do you mean by that?”

“Look around, Patton. Every shelf in here has something from memories he's taken. Look at all the early ones. I can't remember trusting anyone as much as I seem to trust him in that picture.”

The picture Virgil was referring to showed a young Virgil being cradled by Deceit. His eyes were red, as though he'd been crying for hours, but Virgil couldn't remember why. Then the picture rippled to show the reason the memory was taken. It showed a side in all black, with the exception of a blood red sash, and a silver crown that looked to be as sharp as daggers.

“Is that…?”

Logan squinted and adjusted his tie. “I believe so, Thomas. That appears to be-”

“Roman!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Shakespeare tonight because ya boi tired and honestly I have to Google the meaning behind every quote I put here to see if I even understand it


	28. A cup full of good intentions

“R- Roman! Please!”

All heads jerked the watch Deceit, gripping the sheets tightly and crying.

“Is he-”

“Nightmare. Yeah.” Remy gestured for the others to back up. “Dee, Hun, it's alright. Listen to my voice. You're fine. And you're going to wake up… now.”

Remy snapped and Deceit's eyes snapped open.

“Morning, sunshine. You've got company.”

“Dee, are you okay?!”

“Patton, calm yourself. Let him breathe.”

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!”

“Virgil! You're not helping!”

Deceit jerked back and gracefully tumbled off of his bed into a heap.

Thomas moved forward and helped him up. “Guys, listen to Logan. You're overwhelming him.”

“No thank you, Thomas. I'm fine. Er… I'm fine. Yes! Fiiiiiiine.”

Patton bit his knuckle and frowned.

“Whatever, it totally matters. What are you all not doing here?”

Logan adjusted his glasses. “We came to inquire as to why you decided to erase our memories-” Patton elbowed him hard. “I mean… um… to see how you are doing.”

“Not that I'm flattered, I'm not, but you totally have to. I'm not sure Remy won't let me leave before I'm alright.” 

“Why are you speaking like that?”

“I can't only speak in lies.” 

“At least, he's supposed to,” Remy served him a heavy glare over his glasses. “Someone decided to overwork himself and forget that little rule.”

Deceit rolled his eyes. “I don't have a choice in my room and Morality's. I don't need to recharge, though.”

“Wait, why my room?”

“You aren't my opposite. Each side doesn't have one.”

“What's mine?” Logan asked, 

“I definitely will tell you. It won't only give them power.”

“Wouldn't you want that? I thought you were a dark side?”

“They don't each have times where they're necessary. But it's best if they don't stay weak. They're… definitely nice people.” 

Virgil noticed that Deceit flicked his eyes to one of the memories, then rubbed his wrist.

“But really, it-”

“DECEIT, YOU FIEND!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “It is a tale; full of sound and fury, signifying nothing.” : Macbeth, William Shakespeare


	29. We interrupt your scheduled programming to bring you a vague shitpost of a chapter because the author is tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say don't expect Shakespeare because this chapter isn't great, but also literally don't expect Shakespeare because I'm tired

“Nuh uh. Bye Felicia.” Remy snapped and Roman disappeared.

“What did you just do??” Virgil yelled.

“Don't worry, gurl. Prince Prickface is perfectly safe. … Probably.”

“Probably?”

Remy shrugged and took a long sip of his Starbucks.

~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, wherever Roman got yeeted...

“WHAT THE FU-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BY THE WAY, I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS BEFORE, BUT THORNROSE (I hope I spelled that right, I forgot to check) HAS BEEN READING THIS FIC ON YOUTUBE AND SHE (?) JUST PUT UP THE SECOND CHAPTER
> 
> DRAMATIC SNAKE BOI SOUNDS LIKE THE LIVING EMBODIMENT OF A MARASCHINO CHERRY AND I'M LOVING FOR IT
> 
> https://youtu.be/FtyMipFHyLc


	30. Navigating Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot, Roman chapter. Get ready for angst

Roman looked around, trying to gain his bearings. He squinted and noticed the slight shimmer to the air. 

“The imagination… why would he send me here?”

Roman snapped, waiting for the scene to change… and nothing happened.

Nothing happened the second time, either.

Or the third.

Or the fourth.

“How dare- this is my kingdom! You will obey m-”

“Dee?”

Roman turned to see a small child in a red Knight's costume with wide teary eyes. He had a dark bruise over his right eye.

“Valhalla's gates, child, what happened to you?”

Roman reached down to comfort the child, but the boy ran through him like he was a ghost, into the arms of a young man behind Roman.

“Oh, my little prince. What happened?”

“The- the mean boy at school! He called Thomas a weirdo!” He clenched tight onto the other man's shirt. “Dee, it hurts real bad!”

“Hush, my little prince. I know, I know… you're alright. Don't worry, my prideful little prince, I'll make it all better.”

The man ran a hand through his hair, and winced slightly, closing his eyes. When he opened them again his right eye was yellow, and the bruise had faded from Pride's eye.

“D- Dee… your eye…”

“Don't worry about that, my little Prince. It's just a trick of the light. Why don't you go play with fear? He's in his room.”

“If you say so… thanks, Dee! I love you!”

“I love you, too, darling. Go have fun.”

The boy ran a few feet, then shimmered and turned back to mist. 

“You were so innocent back then... Roman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He that is proud eats up himself: pride is  
> his own glass, his own trumpet, his own chronicle."  
> -Troilus and Cressida 2.3.152-4, Agamemnon to Ajax


	31. Shameless exposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Remy's whole character is completely off in this one, so apologies in advance. If anybody knows any good Remy fics or fan vids, please hit me up, he's hard to write.

“Remy, where did you send him?”

“He's taking a little trip to the imagination.”

“The imagination? Remy! That's not dangerous!” 

“You're right, Dee. It isn't.” He smirked, deliberately ignoring what he was really saying. “I'm keeping a better eye on him. Trust me, if anything happens he'll get booted back to his kingdom.”

“Kingdom?” Patton interrupted.

“What, you thought we called him Princey for fun?”

“Remy, do be an ass.” Deceit chastised.

“Thanks for the permission, babe. Alright, alright, I'll stop. Quit your glaring. Every side has some degree of control over the imagination. Since Roman's creativity, he's got the most control, and that's where he goes to come up with all the ideas he gives Thomas. It's cute, he even made a little town around his Castle, it's like a 24/7 musical.”

“That still doesn't explain why you sent him there.” Logan frowned.

“Cool it, Professor, I was getting to that. Since I have direct control of dreams, I can manipulate bubbles of the imagination the only show what I want to.”

“And what is it, exactly, that you want to show him?”

“A history lesson. An overdue one.”

Deceit's eyes widened, and he whipped his head around to see a red shelf on the wall completely empty.

“Remy!”

“Gurl, don't even. He deserves to know. If all goes well, he'll be less of a dick when he comes back.”

“I wasn't going to tell him!”

Remy glared over his glasses.

“... Eventually.”

“Mmhm. Thought so. You're welcome, by the way. Now, are you going to fill Virgil in, or do I have to?”

“Remy, Kiddo, he's had enough for one day. Let it rest.”

“Pops, you don't-”

Patton's eyes glowed blue and he gripped Sleep's shoulder painfully tight.

“I said let it rest. Now, go find Roman and bring him back. That's an order.”

Remy shivered slightly and disappeared.

“Patton… What was that?”

Patton paused for a second, then turned back around with his usual bright grin in place.

“No idea what you're talking about, Thomas. Now, who wants to help me bake some get well cookies?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I think the King is but a man, as I am. The violet smells to him as it doth to me. The element shows to him as it doth to me. All his senses have but human conditions. His ceremonies laid by, in his nakedness he appears but a man.”  
> -King Henry in Henry V (4.1.105)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm just as confused with this story as y'all are at this point

~~~~~~  
“Deceit. What sort of trickery is this?”

“Ah, Deceit. Is that who I look like now? Interesting.”

“What do you mean by that? Who are you?”

“Honey, don't you recognize me?”

The figure shimmered and his appearance took on that of a medieval Noble, with a suspicious resemblance to Terrence.

“Antonio. My advisor. What… Are you doing way out here? And why are you speaking that way?”

“You didn't know, Roman? I'm not one of your imagined village people. I'm a fully functional… well, function. I'm not a part of the imagination. I am imagination. I'm the one that shows you what you need to see. And what you need to see now…. Is this.”

Antonio snapped and a strong wind knocked Roman onto his back.

He could barely stand up again before another memory came and bowled him over.

“Dee! Dee! You'll never guess what happened!”

This time he looked to be around eight, Deceit was reading a book in a recliner that seemed oddly familiar, he laughed (something that surprised Roman, he didn't remember ever hearing Deceit laugh before) and patted his lap.

“Slow down, my little prince, you're going to bounce right out of your shoes. Now… tell me about today's adventures. I expect a full report.”

“I played with the light sides! There was a really really nice guy named emotions! He was bigger, like you, and basically a human puppy dog! He was really silly, Dee!”

Deceit seemed to be smiling, but Roman could see that it didn't meet his eyes. His younger self couldn't see that, though.

“He sounds wonderful, Roman. Was there anyone else?”

“Oh, yeah! There was another guy named curiosity! He's a big nerd, but he's fun! We played explore! He kept asking a lot of questions, though. Especially about where I came from.”

Deceit frowned, his voice becoming more serious.

“And what did you tell him, Roman?”

“I told him I came from the imagination, of course! Dee, can I play with them again tomorrow?”

“... Of course, my little prince. Whatever makes you happy. Now go on and get your pajamas, it's time for your story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And as imagination bodies forth  
> The forms of things unknown, the poet's pen  
> Turns them to shapes and gives to airy nothing  
> A local habitation and a name." -William Shakespeare


	33. Enter player three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally kicked my butt into gear and actually wrote for the main story, and let me tell you. Honey. You've got a big storm coming.
> 
> (Also, I feel like I ought to announce that this fic has officially taken my OC virginity. I usually can't stand OC's but... Well... Here we are)

“Oh, dear little Princey. You look so peaceful.”

“Antonio, that's enough. I get the lesson. Now let me go home.”

“But you are home, Roman. After all, this still is the imagination. Let's go back to the Castle, your highness. We can make a plan for how to fix this all.”

“How do I know I can trust you to help me?”

“My Prince… I still am, and always will be, your advisor first and foremost. The last thing I want is for you to come to harm. Now, come on. We truly must go.”

Antonio held his hand out.

“Do you swear?”

“Of course, my Prince.”

Roman took it and was immediately teleported to a part of the kingdom he'd never seen before. 

“This way, Roman. We really must be getting to work.”

“Yes… yes of course. Where are we?”

“This is the new expansion, my Prince. I asked the Masons to build it while you were out with the other sides.”

“Right… right, yes, of course. Thank you. This will be an excellent writing space, I believe. … Say, what's behind that door? The one with that paper hanging from the handle.”

“It's nothing but cleaning supplies, my king,” he quickly said, tearing the paper down and crumpling it. “Now, we really must stop procrastinating. Third door to the left, go on.”

“That's Prince, Antonio. … Thank you for your help, I've got it from here.” 

Antonio's posture stayed stiff until Roman disappeared into the room.

“You didn't have to ruin my name tag, Tony.”

“We can't have him suspecting anything, Daniel. Now, go back to your room. Trust me… I've got everything under control.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Patton, he's gone! Roman is gone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mirrors are perpetually deceitful. They lie and steal your true self. They reveal only what your mind believes it sees." -Dee Remy
> 
> (This one, believe it or not, is a real quote I found by coincidence while looking for fan art. Can you believe it?? Guy's name is literally Dee Remy! Also... This quote is very very accurate in regards to what's up the river)


	34. Scary Patton II: Electric Boogloo

“Gone?” Patton dropped his roller and walked to the function, his confusion quickly turned to anger, and he grabbed a fistful of his jacket. “What do you mean gone? I thought you had control of the bubble.”

“Patton! Do hurt him, he isn't telling the truth.” Deceit laid his hand on Patton's arm, gently encouraging him to lower it.

“Th- thanks, Dee. By the time I got there, he was just… gone! But he couldn’t have left by himself, he doesn’t have power in my bubbles. The only one who does is- oh no.”

“Oh no? What oh no? Who’s got Princey?” Virgil asked, Logan was holding his shoulder to keep him grounded.

“Andy.”

~~~~~~~~~

“Excellent first draft, your highness, but it doesn’t have enough… passion to it. You may just want to rewrite the entire thing. It’s not like we’re in any hurry. Don’t worry, my king. You just take as long as you need...”


	35. For the prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not sure how this Deceit angst suddenly turned into a Roman story

A- Andy… Remy, aren't you sure?”

Remy nodded.

Thomas looked to the sides he knew for answers, but they looked just as confused as he was.

“Deceit… who's Andy?”

“Andy is- … Wasn't Apathy. He… he faded.”

“Yeah… sorry, Dee. That's not the whole truth.”

“Sleep.” Deceit hissed and puffed his chest out, his snake eye glowed. “What. Happened. To Andy?”

“I- it was an accident! I was trying to save him, bu- but.”

“But WHAT, Remy?”

“I lost him in the imagination! By the time I find him, he… he wasn't Andy, anymore.”

“Then what is he now?”

“He… he calls himself Antoni. He basically runs the imagination.”

“I thought Roman did that?” 

“Not exactly, Thomas. The imagination gives Roman his power, but he only has as much control as Antoni gives him. As far as I know, Roman doesn't know that.”

“Do you think he's in danger?”

“...I think there's a possibility.”

“Then let's not go. If we're fast enough, Roman will totally get hurt. Definitely on my watch.”

“Deceit… are you sure you're alright to do this? You're still pretty shakey.”

“Virgil, either I'm not going after him with you, or I'm not going after him alone. Your choice.” 

Thomas looked at all his sides, who each nodded slowly.

“Alright, then. … Let's go save Princey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cry ‘Havoc’ and let slip the dogs of War.”  
> – William Shakespeare (“Quote from Julius Caesar”)


	36. COMMUNICATION IS KEY, YOU IDIOTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continue to be a useless lesbian. sleep? Who's she? never heard of her.

“You’re not gonna pull that memory erasing crap on us again after this whole Roman thing blows over, are you?”

Deceit paused for a moment, then resumed looking through his wardrobe without turning his back.

“You know, Virgil, it isn’t rude to lurk in others’ doorways.”

“So is deflecting people’s questions. Deceit, come on. You literally attempted suicide this morning. You can’t just brush past that.”

“Watch me.”

Deceit pulled a sword out of the closet and attached it to his belt. The only detail Virgil could catch before Deceit stormed out of the room was the old dried blood at its tip.


	37. Fuck it, this is everybody angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is an asshole and Patton deserves better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when my Deceit centric story was actually about Deceit? ... Yeah, me neither

“... Logan? Are you alright?”

Logan shook himself out of his episode.

“Pardon, Patton?”

“Lo, you've been staring at that wall since Deceit walked away. What's on your mind?”

“There's something… I don't understand. They talked about someone called Apathy. I- I thought that was me.”

Patton frowned and took Logan's hand.

“Logan… you aren't a robot, you know that?”

“Patton, if this is about the puppets, then-”

“You know that's not what I mean. Don't change the subject. You have feelings, Logan. I know you do.”

“Patton, that's ridiculous. Of course I don't! I'm logic!”

“And it's logical to have emotions, Lo. It's alright for you to feel.”

“Well… if you think that's true, then you're even dumber than I thought! Why don't you go bake some cookies and leave the serious problems to the real sides?”

Logan very intentionally ignored the sniffles behind coming from behind him as he joined the other sides and Thomas at the doorway to the imagination.

“Patton will be staying behind. Let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Love is a smoke, made with the fume of sighs" -William Shakespeare


	38. The beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this should've been part of the last chapter, but I was lazy so it's here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't kidding when I said that this story is everybody angst now. I think the only safe one so far is Remy. ..... For now

“What do you mean, is he alright?”

“Patton is fine, Thomas. His help will not be necessary, so he will be staying here. Besides, he would only be distracted by his emotions. Now, let's not waste any more time than we already have.”

Remy glared at Logan over his glasses, but opened the doorway to the imagination.

“Don't think you're fooling anyone, gurl. You hurt Patton, there'll be hell to pay.”

~~~~~~~~

Patton sniffled and wiped his nose.

“No use standing here doing nothing, right? … Come on, Patt. Make yourself useful.”

\----

After Patton finished washing the third load of dishes (seriously, his next project would be making them a chore wheel because this was ridiculous) he heard a thump from the hallway.

“...Guys?... Roman, is that you?”

“Who the fuck is Roman?”

Patton had never been more terrified in his life than he was, staring down the side that watched him with glowing red eyes.

“And more importantly…. Who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Men in rage strike those that wish them best." -William Shakespeare


	39. You better watch out. You better watch oUT. YOU BETTER WATCH OUT. YOUBETTERWATCHOUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are really gonna hate me after these next few chapters

The side slowly circled Patton, scanning him with his eyes.

“You're one of the lights, aren't you?” He clicked his tongue. “I wondered when I'd get to meet you for real.”

“I- I'm Patton. Thomas’ M- M- Morality. Who are you?”

“I'm rage.” He said, backing up with a slight smile.

“No... real name, kiddo?”

“Not one that you've earned, yet. You seem sweet… what's a light like you doing way down here? Surely you know it's not safe.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean you'll be corrupted. Tarnished. … You don't think I started looking like this, do you?”

Patton bit his lip and looked up at his horns. They were long and twisted like the devil horns you see in paintings.

“Did… did it hurt?”

“... We're getting off topic you need to go back to your side of the mindscape, Dad- uh- Patton.”

Patton gasped and took a step closer.

“You… you called me-”

“It was a slip. Forget that ever happened.”

“Is this… I always wondered…”

“Wondered what?”

“What happened to you. … Justice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If the skin were parchment and the blows you gave were ink,  
> Your own handwriting would tell you what I think."  
> -William Shakespeare, The Comedy of Errors


	40. Spoiler Alert: Apathy is a ho

“Roman, how are you feeling?”

“I feel…”

Antonio brushed a hand across his shoulders, eyes glowing white.

“I… feel nothing.”

“Good boy. Now, my king, I need you to forget about this letter. I have a much more important project in mind. ...For Thomas’ own good, of course.”

“...Of course, Antonio. Anything for Thomas.”

“Attaboy. Now… you’re going to need your sword.”


	41. Logan's an idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, itches? I'm going back to school Tuesday and I might have a job, so I have no clue how my upload schedule (Or lack thereof) will be. We'll find out together

Thomas was biting his lip and messing with his sleeves at the back of the group, which Remy couldn’t help but notice Virgil was also doing. He’d have to question who was affecting who later.

“Hey, uh… Logan?”

“What, Thomas?” Logan snapped without turning around.

“Why, uh… why did Patton stay behind?”

“I don’t know.”

“Thomas, he isn’t lying.” Deceit pitched in.

“Are you sure? I mean he- oh, opposites, right,” Thomas cleared his throat, blushing slightly. “Logan, tell us what’s really going on.”

Logan stopped walking, but stayed facing away from the others.

“Patton is too emotional for the mission. He’d only cause us to fail. Now, let’s continue.”

Remy fastened the others with an extremely done look and summoned a Starbucks drink.

“Girl’s gonna learn some serious lessons by the time I’m done with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I am not! Get the hell out of here, Morality!”

Rage’s voice distorted the same way Virgil’s did when he got anxious.

“Only if you come with me, kiddo. We need to talk.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you. Leave me alone!”

“Justice-”

“MY NAME IS RAGE! GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I MAKE YOU! AND TAKE YOUR DAMN FAKE SYMPATHY WITH YOU!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oppose not rage while rage is in its force, but give it way a while and let it waste." -William Shakespeare
> 
> (Psst. Most of my quotes are just the closest related thing I can find, but this one is actually a hint)


	42. Anger management problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many ideas, so little motivation to actually do anything with any of them

Patton jerked backward.

“Kiddo-”

“I’M NOT YOUR KIDDO!!”

As Rage stepped forward, his eyes glowed a bright red. His nails sharpened into talons (Ha, Talyns) and his sneer revealed sharp fangs.

“YOU ABANDONED ME! YOU ALL DID! YOU LEFT ME TO ROT DOWN HERE! WHY WASN’T I GOOD ENOUGH, HUH?”

Behind him appeared another side, his eyes glowed green and had small feathers surrounding them.

“Ray, you need to calm down. He isn’t worth it. Come back to our room, you want to be with me, right? You don’t like him better, right?”

“INIAS, THIS DOESN’T CONCERN YOU. NOW GO BEFORE I HURT YOU.” he pushed the other dark side away and stepped closer to Patton. “TELL ME WHAT I DID, MORALITY! WHY DIDN’T YOU COME LOOKING FOR ME? WAS IT BECAUSE YOU LOVED THE OTHERS MORE? IS THAT IT? I WAS ONE OF YOUR SONS, TOO!”

Rage’s left eye changed to a bright candy apple green. Patton saw the other side sway and fall to the ground, but he was too petrified with fear to do anything about it.

“Ray… I’m so sorry.” Patton slowly raised a hand and touched the side of his face. 

“WHY DI- wh- why did- yoU LEFT ME! YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE HERE!”

Ray smacked his hand away.

“Not on purpose! I swear! I thought- I- Please-”

Rage curled his hand into a fist and made to swing it at him, but suddenly his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out onto the floor. Remy stood behind him with a small smirk and his hand still held up in a snap position.

“Well, that was dramatic. Sup, pops?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "As, I confess, it is my nature's plague  
> To spy into abuses, and oft my jealousy  
> Shapes faults that are not." -William Shakespeare


	43. Yeet your feelings for the greater good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO YO
> 
> So, you may have noticed that this is now part of a series. The other fic included so far is a series of connected one-shots about the other memories Deceit has taken over the years. You don't need to read that to understand this, but it will give you a deeper insight into Deceit's character and his relationship with the other sides up until the morning this fic is set. (Oh yeah. 43 chapters in and it's still the same damn day) Check it out if you feel like it.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, the last chapter was the 42nd chapter of my 42nd fic and that was rad

“Patton!” Virgil yelled, flinging himself at him. “Are you alright??”

Patton chuckled, slightly breathlessly, and hugged him.

“I’m fine, kiddo. Is Roman with you? You’re back so soon.”

“No, I felt your anxiety and made Remy bring us back.”

Patton looked up to see Deceit reaching for one of the sleeping sides. Thomas was lifting up the other.

“Where’s…”

“Logan wouldn’t come back with us, he’s probably halfway to the kingdom by now.”

“Alone? Oh no no no no no-”

“Patton, he’ll be fine. Logan can take care of himself.”

“No, he can’t! Don’t you guys get it? We’re talking about Logan. Against Apathy.”

“Oh shit.”

~~~~~~~~~~~`

“That’s sharp enough, my king.”

Antonio placed a cold hand on Roman’s arm and took the whetstone from him.

“Now, let’s see that sword. ...hmm, very nice. Now, my king. Remind me of your loyalties.”

“My loyalties… are to Thomas. To do what’s best for him.”

“And, my king, who knows what that is?”

“You… Antonio.”

“Very good. Now… there’s an enemy to Thomas coming close to the gates. Stop him. And bring him to me… alive if possible.”

“Yes, Antonio.”

“Good boy.”

As Roman left, Antonio watched the light dim slightly, footsteps coming in from the other side of the room.

“You know there’s no chance of your plan actually working, right?”

“Optimistic as ever, Daniel.”

“It’s not exactly in my job description.”

“And what job, exactly, is that? Do you even know anymore?”

Antonio walked to him and grabbed his arm, pulling back the sleeve to show his missing hand, and the faint black shadows that were slowly fading from his wrist.

“Don’t forget. I’m doing this for all of us,” Antonio let him go and gave him a cold smile. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got plans to make.”

Daniel pulled his sleeve down and watched him go. 

“Not if I have anything to say about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so." -Hamlet, William Shakespeare


	44. BUM BUM BAAAAAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how do y'all interpret the relationship between Rage and Envy? Platonic or more? ...Might come up in something else. Also... Dee and Remy? Hmmm?

Thomas watched quietly as Deceit tucked Envy and Rage into bed, giving them each a kiss on the head.

Thomas gave him a soft smile. “I knew you were a softie deep down.”

Deceit started to protest, but stopped and shrugged. 

“They’re not my boys.”

“Like Virgil was?”

“...Come on, we don’t need to go after Roman.”

“Deceit, you don’t have to pre-”

“Thomas, now is the time. We can’t talk about this later.”

Thomas bit his lip and frowned, but followed the side back to the common room.

“Is everyone not ready to go?”

“I think we are, Dee. We just ne-”

“WAIT!”

Everyone turned at once to see a new figure tumbling out of the wall.

“Who is this?” Thomas asked, thoroughly confused.

“Holy shit…” Remy stepped closer and took off his glasses for the first time in as long as anyone in the room remembered. “Daniel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Our battle is more full of names than yours,  
> Our men more perfect in the use of arms,  
> Our armour all as strong, our cause the best;  
> Then reason will our hearts should be as good."  
> -Henry IV, Part II, Act IV, scene 1, line 154.; William Shakespeare


	45. Sassafrass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think neglecting your main story to write a convoluted angsty prequel to the story you're still in the middle of writing is major dumb gay writer energy and I'm here for it

Thomas groaned slightly. 

“Guys, do we like this one?”

“We don’t.” Virgil growled.

Daniel shifted his weight and looked away, rubbing what was left of his arm.

Remy spun on his heel and growled at Virgil, now that his glasses were off, they could see that his eyes had shadows like Virgil’s, but they actually went through his eyes, making them look like you were looking through smoke to make eye contact.

“Watch yourself, Anxiety. You know more than most that we can’t pick our functions.”

“Okay, okay, everyone, let’s calm down. ...Dan, you wanna introduce yourself?”

“I’m, uh.... I’m… depression.” 

Daniel stared at his shoes, refusing to make eye contact. 

“Huh… that’s not what I was expecting.”

“What… were you expecting?”

“Well, honestly, I thought that was one of Virgil’s jobs. Or Patton… I didn’t realize you’d be a whole side.”

“Well, not… whole…” Daniel rolled his sleeve back to show what was missing of his arm.

“Jesus, Dani!” Remy yelled. “How did that happen so fast?!”

“How about we start with what is happening in the first place?” Thomas suggested, looking a bit green.

“I’m being… reincorporated. All the aspects are, eventually. At least, the ones who stay aspects. That’s actually why Virgil’s eyeshadow got darker, suddenly. That’s how the subconscious leaves its mark on you.”

“Wait, Virgil isn’t really a side?”

“Yes! I am!”

“Originally, no,” Deceit spoke slowly, looking away. “I found you and brought you into the dark soon after you first formed, though, so you were never a true aspect. No one would have been able to tell you weren’t created to be a side by the time Thomas was four.”

“Deceit! I told you not to tell anyone! And stop telling the truth, I know you’re hurting yourself.”

Deceit let go on the arm he was scratching. 

“Sorry, old habit. ...Wait, where didn’t Patton go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Give sorrow words; the grief that does not speak knits up the o-er wrought heart and bids it break.”
> 
> ― William Shakespeare, Macbeth


	46. Mechanic shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, this is short and not great, but I just needed to get moving again. I've written out one of the last scenes and it is D A R K. I just need to trudge through all the in-between stuff. (PS, those of Y'all who are following A fash across are going to see some MAJOR foreshadowing coming up soon. I can't tell you which because that's just be giving it away, but somewhere in the next four to five chapters)

They heard a shout from the wall Daniel came from.

“PATTON!”

“Virgil, you do- aaaand he’s not already through the wall, wonderful.”

Remy rolled his eyes. 

“After you, Dan.”

“What a polite young man. Come on.”

Daniel grabbed Remy’s hand and pulled him through. 

“Well, off we go. Come on, Thomas.”

“Deceit… I’ve got a really bad feeling about this.”

“Alright, /Virgil/. Everything will be fine, I promise.”

“Wait, so that’s a lie! Everything won’t be fine!”

“Yes, Thomas,” Deceit sighed. “I can definitely guarantee that everything will be alright. Therefore it is definitely either a truth or a lie. I will blame you if you don't, but this time… please just trust me. Now, let’s not go. We don’t have a prince to save.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cry 'Havoc,' and let slip the dogs of war;  
> That this foul deed shall smell above the earth  
> With carrion men, groaning for burial." Julius Caesar, William Shakespeare (3.1.254-275)


	47. Pinochio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chim chiminey, chim chiminey, chim chim cher-ee  
> These sides are as screwed as they could possibly be  
> Chim chiminey, chim chiminey, chim chim he's screwed  
> Good luck to your heart, I'm doing this to hurt you  
> Or read flash across  
> And that's painful, too
> 
>  
> 
> I'm parodying Mary Poppins because Julie Andrews is a beautiful goddess and because I can, okay?

“Roman. Roman, please, I know you’re in there!” 

Logan held his hand up, from where he was panting on the ground. His glasses were shattered on the ground, a few feet away from him. Roman stomped on them as he approached.

“For the good of Thomas.”

“Roman, I am what’s good for Thomas! So are you! Please, Roman, do-”

Roman leaned over him with empty eyes and held his sword to his throat.

“On your feet. Now.”

“What?”

“I’ve been instructed to bring you back to be repaired. Now, on. Your. feet.”

Logan scrambled to stand and reached for his glasses, but froze when he felt Roman’s sword against his spine.

“Leave them. Walk.”

For the first time in his life, Logan admitted to himself that he was absolutely terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "By the pricking of my thumbs, Something wicked this way comes. Open, locks, Whoever knocks!" -Macbeth, William Shakespeare


	48. YOU IMPULSIVE LITTLE SHITS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's a chaos gay and no one has patience
> 
> Y'all, I'm so ready for what's coming up, you don't even know

“This way! And be quiet. Percy’s on patrol.” Daniel whispered, gesturing for them to follow.

“Wait, Percy? Isn’t that what the fans called the printer?”

“Yes, Thomas. Your characters live here. I can explain later, but for now, let’s focus on saving Logan and Roman.”

“They could be a-”

Then they heard a familiar voice yelling from the next hall. “ROMAN, PLEASE, LISTEN TO ME!!”

“Something doesn’t tell me that we’re closer than we thought.”

Virgil had to physically restrain Patton from running after them alone.

“Patton! Anxiety speaking, hello! Bad idea!”

“Virgil, he has my son! And my… Logan.”

“Yeah, and he probably has way more backup than we do! And swords! And poisons and-”

“Virgil, don’t remember, 4-7-8.”

“R- right, right. ...Patton, please, just keep your head on straight.”

“Gay.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. 

“Sorry, Virge, couldn’t resist.”

“You’re a nightmare, Thomas, honestly. Anyways, we-”

When he was interrupted by Roman’s scream down the hallway, well…. Virgil will readily admit to being a hypocrite. And being fight or flight meant no one had any chance of trying to catch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But love that comes too late,  
> Like a remorseful pardon slowly carried,  
> To the great sender turns a sour offense." -William Shakespeare, All's Well That Ends Well, Act V, scene 3, line 5.
> 
> Remember when there wasn't supposed to be any romantic pairings here? ....ha


	49. YOU ALL SHARE ONE HOMOSEXUAL BRAIN CELL, HOW DOES THOMAS FUNCTION???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really not looking forward to writing these battle scenes coming up, y'all

“VIRGIL, COME BACK HERE!”

Deceit, Daniel, and Patton ran after him, Thomas followed close behind, until he was grabbed and pulled into one of the rooms.

“Let go of me! PAT-”

“Thomas, be silent! It’s me!”

“Roman… how? We heard you scream! Virgil-”

“I know, Thomas. It’s hard to explain in detail, but, put simply, I’m nearly all powerful in the imagination. That’s why I can do so much that defies physics in Daydream mode, that’s an extension of here. They have a copy of me, I’ve really been hiding here since he revealed his plan to me.”

“Who’s plan? What’s he doing?”

“Apathy… well… He wants to remove all traces of emotion for…” Roman made a disgusted face. “Maximum efficiency. Patton is his main target, then Virgil. I’m more of an emotionally motivated thought process, so I’ll mostly remain unharmed.”

“And Logan?”

“Logan… Logan will be absorbed. Apathy wants to become Logic, so he’ll take his function and leave his shell to fade like the rest of the characters.” “Shit… how do we stop him?” “Honestly, Thomas? I… I have no clue.”

Thomas had never seen his creativity so haggard. His suit was stained and wrinkled, his hair was a disaster, and his eyes… they were almost empty with defeat.

“We’ll figure it out, Roman. ...I’m just glad to know you’re safe. ...Virgil will be, too,” Thomas smirked to himself, figuring out how to motivate his hero. “You know, he actually ran off by himself when he heard your copy scream.”

“He _ **what?!**_ ” Roman turned red and kicked the door open. “VIRGIL, YOU EMO DISASTER, IF YOU DIE I’LL KILL YOU!”

“Roman! That isn’t- aaand he’s gone. Jesus, is there any part of me that isn’t a gay disaster?”

“Probably not.”

“Who said that?!”

“Call me Percy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " If men could be contented to be what they are, there were no fear in marriage."  
> -Clown, All’s Well That Ends Well, I.3.372


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really really pumped about what comes after this fight, so I'm shoving things along at warp speed and y'all can probably tell. Sorry, Percy, I know I did you dirty. Don't take it out on my printer
> 
> (Psst. Look for big foreshadowing in the endnotes. Especially if you know why he gives this speech in the play)

“Percy? The… printer?”

“That’s right. I’m surprised you remember me at all.”

“Where are you? Why can’t I see you?”

“Because I’m faded. At this rate, I’ve probably got about six hours left. I lost my body somewhere around noon.”

“I’m… so sorry. Is there any way I can-”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll reform as someone else soon. Just like when I was the cat, or Fall, or the sun. I always do. Remy’s the only one of us that’s never faded, since Sleep is an actual function that he took control of. And because he’s a recurring character. He’d have disappeared by now if you had forgotten him. I’d say I’m not jealous, but why waste the time?”

“Daniel said we had to watch out for you.”

“Oh, please. That’s because Daniel’s the only one who Apathy can hurt. He thinks we’re all on his side, but really we’re just waiting it out and seeing what happens,” He paused and Thomas heard clanging and yelling down the hall. “Which sounds an awful lot like a fight. Go on, they need you.”

“Right… um… it was nice meeting you. I’m sorry I can’t do more.”

“It’s alright, Thomas. Go save the Prince. Oh! And don’t forget… you’re out of magenta ink.”

Thomas could almost hear the smirk in his fading voice as he ran after his chaotic gay sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “To-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow,  
> Creeps in this petty pace from day to day,  
> To the last syllable of recorded time;  
> And all our yesterdays have lighted fools  
> The way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle!  
> Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player,  
> That struts and frets his hour upon the stage,  
> And then is heard no more. It is a tale  
> Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury,  
> Signifying nothing.”   
> ― William Shakespeare, Macbeth


	51. FINALLY, CHRIST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's a chaos gay and I love it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I had to see it in my own head, so I'm cursing y'all, too. If Deceit were accepted by Awkward Phases, they would have gone through the girl phase and Deceit would be dressed like a straight boy dudebro

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY EMO, YOU B-”

“ROMAN?!”

“Hi, Virge. Duck.”

Virgil ducked as he was told and Roman stabbed his copy, who dropped Virgil and dissapated as soon as the sword touched him. 

Roman was immediately all over him, checking for wounds.

“He didn’t hurt you did he?”

Virgil chuckled and held a hand up. “Only my pride.”

“No, I’m feeling fine, actually.” Roman grinned as he helped him up.

“Oh? Since when are you mine?”

“We, uh, I… uh…”

Virgil wished he could take a picture of how adorably flustered Roman became.

“Relax, Princey. You’re going to turn as red as your sash,” Roman gave out an offended Prince noise. “We can discuss this after we save Tea-”

“LET GO OF MY LOGANBERRY BEFORE I MAKE YOU!!”

“Wow, did they finally admit it?”

“Eh, I give them two chapters.”

“Two what now?”

“I said two days. Come on, let’s go finish this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "One half of me is yours, the other half yours  
> Mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours,  
> And so all yours." -William Shakespeare, The Merchant of Venice
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (And I’m totally not writing shameless fluff to distract you guys from what’s about to happen and make it hurt more)


	52. IS THIS A SHARP ENOUGH MOOD CHANGE FOR YOU???????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hee hee

“P- Patton! Patton, run!”

Logan was on the floor, battered and blind. He reached in the general direction of Patton’s voice, urging him to go.

“Logan! Logan, what has he done to you?!”

Patton hurried to Logan’s side, helping him up.

“Patton, you have to leave! I can talk him out of hurting you, but only if you go. Now!”

“Logan, I’m not leaving.”

“Oh, that is quite good, Emotion.”

Apathy walked in slowly, his eyes were like empty graves and milky white, and his face gave way to no expression. His normal royal court attire was replaced with gray robes that came down to his wrists. His skin was almost entirely covered in shadow, swirling into a halo around his head, shading his greasy matted hair.

“I wasn’t planning on letting you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Thus sometimes hath the brightest day a cloud;  
> And after summer evermore succeeds  
> Barren winter, with his wrathful nipping cold:  
> So cares and joys abound, as seasons fleet." -William Shakespeare, King Henry VI, Part II; Act 2, Scene 4


	53. IT IS 2:18 AM AND Y'ALL CAN PROBABLY TELL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so close, guys

“P- Patton, stand behind me.”

“I assure you that won’t provide as much protection as you think it will. O- oh… I see. This is what love looks like, isn’t it? I’ll be sure to fix that.”

“YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!”

“Quiet now, heart. The adults are talking.”

Apathy raised a finger to his lips like Deceit did to silence Logan, but this had a much worse effect on Patton. As his finger touched his lips, Patton collapsed to the floor with a shrill scream, clutching his chest. 

“LEAVE HIM ALONE! PLEASE! I’LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!”

“I don’t need anything, Logic. I need everything.”

“Then take it! Just let Patton go! He’s no threat to you!”

“Logan! Do- AAAAA!”

“PLEASE, I’M BEGGING YOU.”

“Well… hurting him is only a means to an end, I don’t care either way, but it does save me some scrubbing. How do I know your promise will be kept?”

“I’m a side of my word.”

“You’re an emotional side. Your word means nothing.”

“What if… I can prove it?”

Apathy raised an eyebrow and nodded. 

“Patton, I can’t see you, grab my hand.”

It took a second, but Patton managed to hold a hand up. Logan took it and felt down his shoulder until his hand brushed Patton’s hoodie. He pulled it off smoothly, letting his hand linger for a moment, and held the garment up.

“I’m sure you know what this is.”

“Yes. And what it means.”

“Good.” Logan concentrated and set the jacket on fire, letting it burn until it nearly reached his hand and dropped it to smolder on the ground.

“Besides… emotions are a nuisance. I’d be glad to be rid of them. For T- Thomas’ sake. We would make an excellent team, Antonio.”

“Well… you make a convincing argument. Shake my hand, deal accepted.”

Logan breathed out a sigh of relief and held his hand out, only to have it smacked away.

“GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILY, YOU FIEND!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cowards die many times before their deaths;  
> The valiant never taste of death but once.  
> Of all the wonders that I yet have heard.  
> It seems to me most strange that men should fear;  
> Seeing that death, a necessary end,  
> Will come when it will come." - William Shakespeare, Julius Caesar, Act II, Scene II, Line 32


	54. MWAHAHAHAHAHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, warning for needles. It's just mentioned for a quick moment, but you never know.
> 
> Y'all really aren't gonna like this one

Roman charged in with his sword held out at Apathy. Virgil, Deceit, and Thomas followed close behind him, the latter two having followed the sound of the commotion.

“Roman! Don’t be careful! You do know what he’s capable of.”

“I know what I’m doing, Dee. Virgil, help the parents out of here.”

“The wha-”

“Not now, mom. Come on.”

Deceit made sure to keep himself between Apathy and Virgil as he led the two out of the room.

“Thomas, we don’t have this covered. Sink back into reality, we won’t join you once this is over.”

Thomas nodded and disappeared.

“Are you ready snake?”

“Yes.”

“That’s fair. Three O’ Clock!”

Deceit pulled his sword out and whirled, stabbing the figment reaching for him.

“Come on, Dad. You know I’m stronger than you. I always have been.”

Deceit growled and dug his nails into his palm.

“You aren’t my son. You haven’t been for a very long time. You’re the one who chose to become this.”

“YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS! YOU ALL DID!”

“We may have impacted your decisions, but your choices are still your own. ...Tony… my boy… we can fix this. But only if you’re willing. I can take you home.”

Deceit took a step forward, making Apathy jerk backward.

“D- drop the sword first.”

“Deceit, don’t!”

“It’s alright, Roman. It’s all alright,” Deceit set the sword down slowly, keeping his hands visible. “It’s going to be just fine. Antonio, let me help you. Please.”

“I- Dee-”

“Shh… I know, my boy. I know. You’re going to be alright. I’ve got you.”

Deceit slowly walked towards him, keeping his hands out.

“Keep your eyes on me, my boy. That’s it. You’re doing great. It’s alright.”

Deceit was nearly a foot away from him when Apathy suddenly lunged at him. Deceit watched everything in slow motion as Roman pushed him out of the way, Apathy jabbed a needle into Roman’s chest.

“ROMAN!”

Deceit threw himself forward, stabbing Apathy in the stomach and throwing him to the side.

“Roman! Roman, look at me!”

“D- Dee! Help!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When beggars die, there are no comets seen;  
> The heavens themselves blaze forth the death of princes." -William Shakespeare, Julius Caesar, Act II, Scene II, Line 30


	55. SORRY, Y'ALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA I CAN FINALLY POST THE CHAPTERS I WROTE DAYS AGO
> 
> This is the sad sad

“D- Dee?” Roman was sobbing and curled into a ball. “Dee, it hurts! It hurts so bad! Make it stop, Dee! Please!”

Deceit’s heart shattered as he watched his boy writhe in agony.

“Oh, my little prince… shh.” He quickly fell to his knees on the floor and cradled Roman the way he used to when Roman was little. It was awkward, Roman being taller than Deceit now and Deceit having so little lap for him to rest on, but neither of them paid that any mind.

“D- Dee, I don’t- I- I don’t wanna die!”

“Oh, Roman… Roman, sweetie, you’re going to be okay. Sides can’t die, honey.”

Roman seized and screamed bloody murder, Deceit had to grab Roman’s arms to keep him from scratching them to ribbons.

“D- Dee! Dee, hel- me- he- AAA” His eyes were wild and he couldn’t even get out full sentences in between convulsions.

Deceit hated it, but he knew what he had to do.

“Hush, my little prince. You’re going to be alright. I pro- promise. Come here.”

Deceit pulled Roman up so he was hugging him tightly. He tried frantically to think of other options, but there weren’t any. He didn’t expect to be forgiven after this. He just hoped that the lights wouldn’t beat him where Rage and Envy could see. He’d heal, one way or another.

“You’re going to be alright, Roman. You’re going to be alright, love. Close your eyes for me. It’s alright. I’ve got you,” Deceit sniffled and kissed Roman’s head. “Just remember… sides can’t die. ...I love you, my little prince.”

Before Roman could respond, Deceit took his dagger and plunged it directly into his heart from behind.

“I’m so sorry, Roman.”


	56. PATTON CAN AND WILL FUCK YOU UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B')

Patton ran back into the room, holding a rope.

“Hey, De- ROMAN?!”

He watched Deceit stab Roman before he had the chance to yell.

“NO!”

Patton summoned a strength he didn’t know he had as he wrenched Roman out of his arms, desperately checking for a pulse.

“P- Patton, you do-”

“YOU MONSTER! MY SON!”

Patton’s eyes were wild and glowing blue. He threw a hand out towards Deceit, unleashing his full powers for the first time in his life. Deceit screamed, clutching his chest. He felt all of the guilt he’d gathered in his life (which was a considerable amount, suffice it to say) crashing in on him at once. He clawed into his arms with a ferocity he’d never had before, but not for long as Patton threw himself on him, a flurry of fists and nails, remorselessly. His eyes turned red and Deceit could almost swear he could see the bumps of horns starting to grow from his skull.

“Patton!”

Remy appeared suddenly like a gay fairy godmother and pulled Patton off of him, holding him like a feral cat.

“Patton, what has gotten into you?!”

“MY SON! MY SON! HE KILLED HIM! ROMAN! HE-”

Patton seemed to melt as his fury dissolved into sobs, Deceit took the opportunity to scoot back against the wall, hugging his legs to his chest. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Roman’s body.

“Oh no… Is he…” Deceit recognized Daniel’s voice without looking up.

“Yeah… It wasn’t Antonio.”

Deceit could feel them both staring at him.

“I don’t know how long it’ll take to build a second cell.”

“Put them together.”

Patton’s voice cracked but lost no determination.

“Patton… if Apathy wakes up-”

“He’ll deserve everything he gets.”

“Patton, we don’t know the whole story. He coul-”

“No, he’s right,” Deceit looked up and almost dropped his head again from the strength of the hatred sent his way. “I’m speaking the truth. Patton’s right. ...I won’t fight you. I have no weapons. ...Remy, take Roman back to his room, Daniel can take care of me and Apathy.”

“I don’t… I don’t believe you. You wouldn’t-”

“I would. And I did. And that’s all you need to know.”

“I’m going with you, Daniel.”

“Patton, I’m not so sure that’s-”

“That wasn’t a suggestion. Remy, let go of me. That wasn’t a suggestion, either.”

Remy frowned, but complied. Patton took a deep breath, brushed off his pants, and hauled Deceit to his feet, roughly.

“You deserve so much worse.”

“I know.”

“Then let’s go. And don’t expect any kindness this time.”


	57. This is like the third chapter today, holy cow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is yet another chapter I've had written for like a week

Patton chewed away at his thumbnail, pacing. He looked in through the window every few seconds, watching Deceit. He looked loopy, and tired. He could only guess Deceit was contemplating his actions, as he wouldn’t look away from his hands. Patton found it hard to label all of his emotions much of the time, but now his heart was stretched in so many directions, he thought he’d shatter.

“Patton… what are we supposed to do? With… with him?”

Patton looked down at his host with sad eyes. Thomas had his back against the wall, and he hugged his knees closely. Spending so much time inside his own mind was draining enough, but after the emotional and physical damage, not to mention Roman’s… ...it wasn’t safe for him to stay here.

“We’ll decide that tomorrow. Thomas, you have to go home.”

“Patton, I came back to check on you, and all of this happened when I was gone for less than ten minutes. Besides, I can’t just leave Logan… he... “

“I know, Thomas… but… you getting rest will help all of us. Logan especially.”

“I don’t think I can, Patton.”

“Well… do you have any sleeping pills left?”

“I don-”

“He does.”

Patton and Thomas quickly turned to look at the door.

“How… do you know that?”

“Dark sides can… man-ffest. ….things. Can’ only….. Cop- co-”

Patton’s eyes widened.

“Are you on sleeping pills right now?! How many did you take?!”

Deceit took a long pause, trying to remember.

“Dunno… thirteen?”

“DECEIT!”

Patton fumbled with the key, dropping it twice in his hurry to unlock the door.

“Shhhhh… ‘s fine. Jus’ takin’ a nap.”

“That’s not a nap, Deceit! Shit, you could die from that!”

“Eh. Only a lil. Las-... oh. Ohh i’s fast here. Gotta…. -member for next time.”

“Deceit, if you don’t get that stuff out of you right now, there won’t be any next times! Ever!”

Deceit gave a drunken sounding giggle.

“You never sound scared like that when I do this.”

“I… whe- what?”

“Halluci… Hall…. Fake Thomas. He is’n’ scared normlly. Yur fuuuunny. Night night, funny Thomas.”

Patton finally wrenched the door open to a Deceit with no pulse.


	58. B'D

“What have I done?”

“Patton… Deceit was in a dark place. You can’t blame yourself.”

“But I knew that, Thomas! I knew that, and I still used my powers on him. ...Now three sides are dead. ...Thomas, if I had just loved him more from the beginning…”

“Patton, stop. Spiraling won’t help anything and you know that. ...Roman wouldn’t want you to attack yourself.”

“It’s too soon, Thomas. ...My son.”

“R’man?”

Patton jumped and put his hands to Deceit’s neck, feeling a weak pulse.

“He’s alive! Thomas!”

Patton laughed like it had finally rained after years of drought.

“Wait… if Deceit’s alive, then-”

“Guys, You have to come here!” Virgil’s hair was plastered to his face as he ran in. “It’s Roman!”


	59. LOGICALITY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We stan these disaster gays

Patton grabbed Thomas’ hand and sprinted to Roman’s room, none of them thinking to lock the cell behind them.

Logan was sitting in a chair next to his bed, trying (unsuccessfully) to conjure a new pair of glasses, and frowning deeply.

“Logan! ...any change?”

Logan looked Patton over quickly, then nodded.

“His breathing has stabilized, and the wound looks to be fully healed. He should be waking up, soon.”

“Thank God.”

“Thank Deceit, actually.”

“Thank him? Logan, he’s the one who stabbed him!”

“Actually, that seems to have been a mercy killing. He was injected with some sort of poison. If left alone, it would have torn him apart until there was nothing left.”

“So… that means… oh God-”

“Patton, I’m sure he’s fine for now. We can handle that situation after Roman wakes up.”

“Lo, you don’t understand, He-”

“After. ...Patton, come here.”

Patton gulped and pulled a chair out to sit next to Logan. 

“Now, hand me your glasses.”

“Logan, I-”

“Please.”

Patton slowly complied, letting Logan’s hand linger in his.

“Now… turn your head to the left.”

“I- Logan,” Patton gasped and tears slowly leaked out of the corners of his eyes. “I can see him.”

Logan smiled and handed his glasses back to him.

“See? Everything’s going to be fine.”

Virgil, seeing how absolutely lost Thomas was, took pity on him and explained.

“Patton can’t see without his glasses. They help him see the actual world, without them he just sees auras, emotions, stuff like that.”

“And Logan?”

“I can see everything but people. Without my glasses, I see chemical makeups, probabilities, logical fallacies… the easiest way to explain it would be the way Sherlock sees those notes in the air when he deduces, only everything except for the notes is dull and faded too much to make out.”

“Wow… no wonder you two make such a good couple. You each have what the other doesn’t. That’s really cool, you guys.”

Logan made an error noise and looked to Patton for help.

“I, uh… kiddo, we aren’t-”

“It’s okay, Patt. I’ve known for over a year. You two are so cute together. ...is that narcissism?”

“I… don’t think it is, Thomas, but, um… Patton and I aren’t together. I’m sure he doesn’t have feelings for me, though I am flattered.”

“Um… Lo, the thing is… I, uh, I kinda do. Like a lot.”

“Wait, what?! I- since when?!”

“Like… three years… sorry.”

“Three ye- Damn it, Patton, do you even know how long I’ve been in love with you?!”

“You what?!”

“This is… I- wow.”

“You two are both gay idiots, just kiss already.”

“ROMAN!”


	60. On the edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a mini chapter for now.
> 
> I'm sure you're all dying of Antici.....

“Hey, Roman, easy. Easy, I’ve got you.”

Virgil supported Roman’s back as he slowly sat up.

“...Did we win? Where’s Dee?”

“Well… um… you see-”

“Guys!” Daniel burst in, panting. “They’re both gone!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Deceit, you know you can’t do this!”

“Well, it looks like I’m already doing it, Apathy, so you’re wrong.”

“You’re going to die, too, if you do this!”

“It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Thomas needs you.”

“And he needs to not have you more. Now, shut up before I make you.”


	61. Antonio? More like AntoniNO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...pation

Delusion pulled himself through the rocks with his claws, which had started to bleed.

“Deceit, you know this won’t end well. There are other opti-”

“This is the only option. You hurt my family. You hurt my boy. I’m going to do whatever I have to to get rid of you. If you think I have something to live for, you’re wrong. The only reason I’m still here is that I couldn’t tell Remy was lying.”

“Well, what about him, huh? What about Remy? You like him. I can feel it.”

“Shut up, Apathy.”

“I can hear it. Rattling around in our skull. You can’t hide anything from me like this. He’ll be crushed when he finds out. Not to mention little Virg-”

“ANTONIO, SHUT UP!”

Deceit lost his grip on the other side and the fusion fell apart.

“I always told you emotions are a weakness. And no-”

Deceit threw a rock at the side.

“So civilized.”

“We lost civility a long time ago. This is survival.”

“Survival? You brought us here to kill both of us!”

“Not my survival. Theirs.”

“I’m not going to kill them! I’m going to save them! And Thomas!”

“You’re killing everything that makes them them! Just like with Daniel!”

“Daniel’s fate is a result of his own actions.”

“So is yourss.”

Apathy took a step back, Deceit’s snake accent only came out when he was desperate.

“You should have watched your sstepss clossser.”

Without any warning, Deceit transformed into a python and launched himself at Apathy, who fell backwards over the cliff into the river.

Deceit wished he could close his eyes in this form, but he supposed there were worse views to die in.


	62. Nothing really happens, but I had to get all of the characters in the same place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glasses Gays are doing their best

Thomas’ stomach sank to the floor.

“Guys, I think something is wrong. Really, really wrong.”

“We need to find them. Patton and Logan, you take his room. I’ll stay here with Roman, Dan-”

Remy took his glasses off, horrified.

“He’s in the subconscious. Everyone, hold onto me, I can get us all there. We have to stop him before he gets to the river.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remy fell to his knees as soon as they landed, but he waved them off.

“Focus on Deceit. I’ll be fine in a minute.”

“Patton, you’re going to be our best guess. What can you feel?”

“I… I don’t know! I’m so overloaded, I can’t- I- ple-”

“Patton,” Logan stepped forward and took his hands. “Look at me, Patton. Calm your breathing. Remember, 4-7-8 like Talyn taught us.”

“R- right. Thanks, Lo.”

Logan waited until he was breathing normally again.

“Now… think about Deceit. How he speaks, how he acts… focus on how Deceit must feel right now.”

“Um… guys… I don’t think that’s necessary.”

“Virgil, Patton sensing him will be far quicker than splitting up to search-”

“It won’t be necessary because I can see him standing on the edge of that cliff right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO: HOLY SHIT, THAT VILLAINTINE'S DAY, THOUGH


	63. A lazy way out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a cheater's way out, but so sue me, I liked the idea and this story is too damn long already

Deceit looked down at Apathy for the last time, thinking over all he had to regret.

“I’m so sorry, Antonio. I should have been a better father to you. None of this would’ve happened if I was.”

“You should’ve been. ...Dee, you know I only wanted to help, right? Thomas is so afraid! And- and he’s been hurt so many times! I just wanted-”

“I know, buddy. I know. ...I love you.”

“I lo-”

Before Deceit heard the rest of the sentence, he felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him into the sky.

“Not today, Damian.”

“...Logan?”

“I’m surprised, too.”

Deceit looked up at his savior.

“You have… wings? That’s...”

“Illogical? I know. I’ve learned that sometimes logic is superseded by emotion. You can thank Apathy for that. ...Don’t look down.”

“He’s gone, isn’t he? For good?”

“No side has ever completely ducked out before, so we can only hope. ...I’m sorry, that was insensitive. I know he meant a lot to you.”

“He did... What he became wasn’t my boy. I can only hope he’s at peace, now.”

“We all do. I’ll land with my back towards the others so you’ll have a second to compose yourself.”

Deceit thanked him quietly as he felt his feet touch the ground.

“Also… good luck to you and Remy.”

“What?”

“DECEIT MOTHERFUCKING SANDERS, YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!”


	64. Logan and Dee are gonna be real cute friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of my idiot gaybies

“Can I just ssstay in ssnake form and hide here?”

“I’m afraid not. Also, I’m slightly terrified of him.”

“I thought Logic felt no fear.”

“I thought Deceit was a villain. It turns out we were both wrong. Now, go on. I sincerely doubt Remy has plans to hurt you.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“As sure as I can be.”

“Well, that’s good enough.”

Deceit turned back to his normal self and shot Logan a quick smile before walking over to Remy.

And immediately getting smacked in the face.


	65. It's Remceit time, babes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Healthy relationship standards and putting your significant other's mental health before your relationship

“What was that for?!”

“For going off and almost fucking DYING on me! AGAIN!”

“Remy, it was the only way-”

Remy ripped his sunglasses off and fixed him with a harsh glare.

“No the fuck it was not! And if you try to do anything that stupid again, I will personally tie you to a chair- and not in a kinky way, I can tell you were about to say that.”

Deceit blushed a little.

“Of all the obnoxious sides to crush on, I would pick the one with a damn death wish.”

“Wait, what? Did you say-”

“Crush. Yeah. And unlike the glasses gays over there, I’m not too much of a coward to admit it. And I’ve only known you for a day!”

“Wow… um… are you sure?”

“Pretty damn sure.”

“Okay, um, wow… well, I like you, too.”

Remy was blushing slightly.

“So… wow, um… how does this work, Remy? Are we boyfriends now, or…?”

“Sorry, babes, but no.”

“Oh… right… I understand.”

Deceit lowered his eyes and cursed himself for being hopeful. Of course, Remy wouldn’t want a relationship with him. Who would? He was-

“Nope. Nope, enough of that. I can hear you thinking and if you don’t stop hating on yourself, I will personally fight you. It’s not that I don’t want to date you, it’s that you’re not in a good place right now. That was literally your third suicide attempt in 24 hours. But don’t you dare think that means I’m giving up on you. We’re gonna get you healthy. And I mean WE. We’re all here to help you. And when you’re better, there’s not a demon in hell that could drag me away from you. Okay?”

Deceit nodded slowly.

“Good,” Remy kissed his forehead and gave him a real smile. “Now go on, Patton’s practically bouncing over there, waiting to hug you.”

“Promise you’ll wait for me?”

“I promise I’ll wait WITH you. Now go on, babe.”

“You’re not gonna make this wait easy on me, are you?”

“Of course not.”

Remy slipped his glasses back on and stepped aside so Patton could tackle him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods bless this mess


	66. Accepting Damian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So, this is probably going to be the last chapter, but this story isn't over. There's going to be at least two more installments in this series, and one is already in the process of being written. However, this is the end of this particular story arc, which was centered around Deceit getting accepted. If there are any plot holes I haven't filled or any fluff or angst you want to see in the future, hit me up. Hope this wasn't too rushed. Enjoy!

“DEE, I’M SO GLAD THAT YOU’RE OKAY! I’M SO SORRY!! I WASN’T EVEN THINKING, AND I WAS JUST TRYING TO PROTECT ROMAN AND-”

“P- Patton, I can’t breathe.”

“Huh? Oh! Sorry!”

Patton loosened his hug on Deceit so that he could breathe, Deceit breathed heavily for a few seconds before he started laughing. 

“Patton, it’s fine. I’ve done worse things to protect my family.”

“That doesn’t make it okay!”

“Maybe not. But it does make it forgivable. And I forgive you, whether you feel that you deserve it or not. ...Is Roman okay?”

Patton nodded.

“He woke up just before we left. He seemed fine.”

“May I see him?”

“Of course. Remy, do you mind…?”

“Yeah, I got it Padre.” 

Remy pulled everyone in and took them back to the mind palace. Deceit carefully placed him on the bed next to Roman before looking up to see Roman looking up at him.

“Dee… You’re okay.”

“I am. Thanks to Logan.”

“...Good.”

And then Roman slapped him.

“HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT! I WAS WORRIED OUT OF MY MIND!”

“Jesus, does everyone want to hit me today?”

“Well-”

“Hush, Virgil.”

“Right… well… I’m glad you’re back, Deceit. Can we maybe take this back to my apartment? I’m not feeling too hot.”

“Thomas! Why didn’t you say something earlier?! Come on, kiddos, let’s go.”

“...All of us, Patton?” Deceit asked, nervously.

Patton smiled sweetly in response.

“All of us.”

"Come on, Dee, let's go home."

"If Deceit wants to, of course."

"I- I do. ...And... it's Damian"

Damian looked for a reaction and found nothing but support. He felt lighter than he had in months. He knew that he was nowhere near okay, and he wouldn’t be for a while, but with his family at his side… maybe being okay was going to be possible someday.

Maybe it was possible for them to accept the liar.

Maybe it was possible to accept Damian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for following this whole crazy story. I can't believe this was originally supposed to be 6 chapters at most. Thanks for your support, and I hope you've enjoyed this.


	67. Wrapped with a bow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, everybody. This is the officially official end of the main story. I'm excited to see Y'all in the next installments! Thanks for reading!

Damian watched from along the wall as the other sides helped Thomas make dinner. He’d say it was like nothing had happened if it weren’t for how everyone kept trying to get him to help, and how they kept turning to him as if to make sure he was still there.

“...Patton, may I not ask you something?”

“Of course, Kiddo! What’s up, Dee?”

“Well… I… um... “

“It’s alright, Kiddo, you can say anything, this is a safe space.”

“Um...can we… invite Rage and Envy?”

Patton thought for a moment and smiled.

“That’s a great idea. Give me just a moment. Thomas, a word?”

Deceit watched the two walk out into the hallway.

“Damian, would you mind setting the table?” Logan asked, holding out a very large stacks of plates.

“Oh, of course not,” Deceit took them, then paused. “Logan, how did you know my name back there? In the subconscious, you called me Damian.”

“Damian… once you started falling, the memories you’ve erased started returning.”

“How many?”

“...All of them, I’m afraid. I… I would very sincerely advise counselling. I know someone who can really help you. He’s… quirky, I’ll admit, but he gets great results.”

“The mindscape has a therapist?”

“More or less. His name is Emile Picani,” Logan had a slight smirk that Deceit couldn’t explain. “Let me know when you’re ready and I’ll schedule you an appointment with him.”

“Right, I-”

He was cut off by a loud woohooing down the hall, and several confused voices.

Patton ran back, Rage and Envy hooked on his arms. Thomas walked behind, looking tired, but incredibly satisfied.

“Alright, everyone, let’s dig in!”

When Deceit sunk out that night after a wonderful and long dinner, he found his room and three others added to the light- no -to the main landscape of Thomas’ mind. 

And he knew that good things were coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry. (Very Sorry)


End file.
